Harry Potter and Murphey's Law
by wolfer
Summary: Getting a letter from the Ministry Harry and his new partner have to go to Washington DC to chase some Death Eaters who are still on the loose. Though leave it to Harry and his luck to be the prime suspect of a murder case with a dead marine and NCIS being brought in. Its up to Harry and NCIS to solve this case and bring the Death Eaters to justice... what could go wrong?
1. Blondes, technology, and cemeteries

Harry laid there on his bed it was about four in the morning and he was sleeping soundly in his home when an irritating tapping was beginning against his window. Rolling over he tried to ignore it but it became more persistent until he finally groaned and reached over and fumbled with his glasses.

After locating them and shoving them on his face be sleepily walked over to the window where an owl from the Ministry was, now why in the world would the ministry send him an owl at bloody four in the morning was beyond him.

As he opened the letter he half read its contents seeing as his bed was more important at the moment. As he looked it over he noticed that it was a mission assignment though again not really reading the requirements he sent a reply saying he would do it and went over to the owl that was waiting for the reply. After attaching the reply to the owl's leg and letting it fly off he shuffled back to his bed and lay down again and soon his mind was once again in dream land.

Several hours went by in which Harry finally woke up and started his day, he entered the kitchen and waved his wand and started to cook a fresh pot of tea, and shuffled over to another counter where he got some bread and placed it in the toaster and waited as the bread started to cook. After a few minutes the bread popped up and he began to butter it and placed it on the table when he heard the tea kettles whistle go off signaling the tea was ready. Waving his wand again the tea kettle lifted into the air and poured its contents into an awaiting mug on the counter and then it traveled to where Harry was sitting.

Harry sighed as flicked his wand again to let Lilly, a Southern White-faced owl named after his mother, in after her nightly hunt and to bring him the _Daily Prophet_ news paper. Smiling he handed the owl some of his toast which he dunked in some tea as a thank you. The owl hooted in a welcome and then flew out the window to sleep in the attic which Harry makes for her.

After his small breakfast he went back up stairs to take a shower when he noticed the letter he got earlier this morning. Now being more awake then he was when he originally received the letter Harry walked over and began to reread its continents and paled when he started to comprehend what was written.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_As you are one of our top Aurors, we are pleased to offer you the mission to recapture certain Death Eaters you may have previously encountered. While you are free to decline, we encourage you to accept as you are among the few Aurors capable of defeating Death Eaters comparable to Lucius Malfoy or Bellatrix Lestrange. Should you accept, we request that you apprehend the loose Death Eater(s) and bring him/her/them directly to the Ministry of Magic once in your custody. _

_Our sources have picked up on the presence of one or more Death Eaters in the United States, specifically in the Washington DC area. Although normally we would allow the Americans to apprehend said Death Eater(s), in an attempt to strengthen ties between our two countries we hope that you will accept this mission and—for its duration—act as a Liaison for us._

_It has also come to our attention, Mr. Potter, that you currently are working alone as no one person has remained with you long enough to be considered a "partner". We cannot risk the safety of any Auror and as such we are assigning a partner to you. It does not matter what you decide in regards to the mission, this partner will still be paired with you. That aside, we hope you and Mr. Malfoy will work just as well—if not better—together than you do alone._

_Should you accept the mission, please be prepared to leave from the Ministry of Magic in five days time from your response at nine pm. _

_Please send your reply as soon as possible via Owl as this matter cannot be left unattended for too long._

_Signed_

_Minister of Magic_

_Rufus Scrimagour_

Harry groaned loudly as he quickly walked around his room. Why didn't he read the letter when it came, oh yeah it was FOUR IN THE MORNING! Still why did he have to reply saying he would go and do the mission it was in America of all places and it was with Malfoy of all people plus when did he become an Auror he was a death eater himself at one point, though it was more forced by his family and he had his own life to look after but still MALFOY. Harry then knew what he was going to do. After he showered and got dressed he was going to go to Hermione's place and complain.

Quickly doing what he was setting out to do, Harry changed into some more causal muggle clothing and pictured Hermione's apartment kitchen and with a pop found himself there with the woman he was looking for at the table reading the _daily prophet_ and drinking some tea.

"Hermione it's terrible!" Harry cried once he landed safely in her kitchen.

Hermione, who had not been expecting the surprise visit, jumped slightly and spilled some of her tea on the newspaper she was reading.

"Harry, what did I say about apparating into my kitchen?" She sternly demanded.

"You said never to unless it was an emergency." Harry dully said, before going back to his complaining. "But Hermione, it really is an emergency!"

"Really? Like the time you couldn't find your glasses when they were pushed up on your head?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, worse!" Harry groaned.

"Like the time you burned down your kitchen by boiling water and decided to leave putting the flames out to Kreacher and that I was going to feed you?"

"Hey, that was Ron's fault not mine! And I helped put out the fire…a bit." Harry protested.

"What about when you woke up and found Luna and G—"

"Hermione," Harry cut in with a whine. "I'm being serious! It's terrible! Just…just read it!"

Harry shoved the letter at Hermione and mockingly glared at her when she asked if it was another disturbing love letter.

"Harry this is great! Oh I've read so much about America, and I've always wanted to go but I've been too busy." Hermione exclaimed. "Did you know Aurors over there sometimes work alongside—"

"Wha—Hermione! It's terrible!" Harry yelped. "I don't want to go!"

"Then don't. Tell him you respectfully decline." Hermione said, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"I can't! I already said I'd go." Harry groaned.

"Harry James Potter how many times have I told you to read your mail before replying? Honestly, it's like you want another fiasco like Nicki to happen! Did you not learn your lesson last time to read everything in letters so you aren't bombarded with women who—"

"Hermione! We agreed not to talk about….about **that**!" Harry sputtered in protest.

"I agreed to not bring it up unless you were being completely ridiculous and it was the only way for you to remember your lesson, which apparently didn't work! You probably didn't read past 'we are pleased to offer you a mission' before you said okay!" Hermione fumed.

"I was tired! The bloody owl woke me up at four in the bloody morning for the stupid letter!" Harry defended.

"That's why you don't reply until a reasonable hour!" Hermione scoffed. "Honestly Harry, you could have taken the letter, sent the owl on its way, and read it in the morning when you woke up!"

"I tried that before, but I forgot about the letter so now the owls wait until I reply before they leave." Harry pouted.

"Oh Harry." Hermione sighed, shaking her head.

"I mean its bad enough that I'm stuck in America for who knows how long, but with Malfoy? They're trying to kill me!" Harry complained.

"Harry James Potter quit whining and suck it up or I'll fire-call Molly!" Hermione threatened.

"Fine, fine no more whining." Harry dramatically sighed. "I'll just go flying with Ron or something I guess."

"No you most certainly will not! Harry, you have five days to get ready! The paperwork alone to transfer money to the Gringotts American Branch takes a day or two! Then there's finding a place to live over there, sorting through all your houses and deciding what should be put away, packing what you're going to take with you, telling Teddy and Andromeda, stocking up on your potions, and you know it'll take at least a day to get Molly to accept it!" Hermione ranted.

"I dunno Hermione, the Aurors always seem to get free lodging when we plan to stay overnight somewhere." Harry frowned. "And Griphook likes me so he'll take care of my money stuff when I get around to telling him."

"And just when are you planning that? Hopefully when you tell everyone else, right?" Hermione demanded.

"When I accept that I can't get out of it?" Harry asked with a smile and a shrug.

"You are not putting it off until the last minute in a letter!" Hermione shrieked, smacking him in the back of the head. "Now get out and start preparing everything or I'll tell Molly you wanted to see her."

"But Hermione!"

"NOW!"

With a groan Harry apparated to the nearest apparition point by the Ministry of Magic and slowly made his way to Kingsley's office.

Five days for Harry went long enough for him though with Hermione's impending threat to unleash the red haired Weasley mother on him he got everything done that was needed to be done. The money Griphook took care of, along with the supplies that he would need. He even got some of his money exchanged into the English pound system so that it would then be changed into the US dollar so he could buy some more normal muggle looking clothing when he got there. Now the only thing left to do was meet up with Malfoy and get this Stupid mission over with.

Harry apparated to the ministry to get his very last preparations done and then went down to where a Port Key was waiting for him to take him to a small hill out in the middle of nowhere, there he would then have a broom stick waiting for him and using his invisibility cloak fly to the house to where he was going to live for the mission in a small home on the edge of a suburb.

The port key was not going to leave until 9:00pm and it was only 8:30 so he had a half an hour to wait and Malfoy was getting there by either apparation or by a different port key. Either way less time to deal the Malfoy the better, so Harry lounged around the Ministry waiting for time to tick by. Finally it was 5 minutes tell 9 when Harry walked over to the port key which was a boot and waited until it was time then zipped all the way to the hill in Washington.

When he reached the hill he looked around and saw their capital building in the distance along with the Washington monument (it was kinda hard to miss). He looked around him then and saw the broom stick that was waiting for him and then took out his invisibility cloak and wrapped it around him and the broom securely and then kicked off the ground hard and started to fly toward the house that was to be his new temporary home.

It took a half an hour via broom to reach the house and when he looked he saw that they lights were already on meaning that Malfoy was already there or he got the wrong house… again.

Going to a dark part of the street Harry landed and took off the cloak and stuffed it into bag which had been charmed to be expansive on the inside, a present from Hermione, and walked over to the house. When he got there he knocked on the door in a secret code he knew all Aurors were taught to signal to each other that they are not a stranger. Harry waited for the return knock to know he got the right place. When the knock returned the door opened and there stood Malfoy with a look that showed a slow realization on who it was.

"Hey Malfoy… how's it going?" asked Harry as he scratched the back of his head.

Malfoy let out a groan, "Please don't tell me you're the one the Ministry sent for this mission?" he asked.

Harry gave a shaky nod which caused Malfoy to groan louder but stepped aside to let Harry into the house.

When Harry walked in he saw it was a three bedroom one bath, it had a full kitchen the had an island for the sink and hard wood floors that went into the living room and down the hall toward what he thought were going to be the bedrooms.

"So Malfoy how long have you been an Auror?" asked Harry trying to cut the uncomfortable silence that had been placed between them.

"About a year if you must ask." shoots Malfoy back as he glared at the boy who lived.

"Ah, Malfoy don't be like that~" said Harry as he walked over to the blond and wrapped his arms around the other.

Malfoy feeling the arms around him gave what seemed like a girly shriek and shoved Harry off of him. Harry who landed on the floor gave a smirk as he watched Draco try and compose himself again though he had a faint blush on his face.

"You ok, it was just a hug?" said Harry as he pushed himself off the floor to his feet.

"I don't like being touched by men." muttered Malfoy softly though Harry still heard it.

"Oh is that so?" he said as he started to hover over the ex-Slytherin prince.

Malfoy frowned before whipping his wand out and doing a leg binding curse on Harry making the boy-who-lived slowly teeter forward until once again he was kissing the floor looking up at the ex-death eater.

"That's not fair." whined Harry as he tried to get up again with his legs still bound.

"Well life isn't fair, and I call the master bedroom, night~" said Malfoy as he left Harry there and walked away into the master bedroom.

Harry still frowning did basic inch worm movements until he got to his things and grabbed his wand, after muttering the counter curse he walked down the hall and picked the bedroom that was farthest away from Malfoy and soon got some of the much needed rest so they could get prepared for the challenges tomorrow.

The next morning Harry and Draco were picked up by one of the American Ministry Officials as the Ministry of Magic was located in a building that blended with the rest of the muggle community around it. Basically the American Wizards were better at blending in with the rest of the world, not a surprise really when the London branch had idiots like Fudge elected in. Unlike the London Ministry of Magic, guests checked in with the Guest Relations person at the front desk-kind of like the check-in desk at a Hotel.

"Like I'm sure you have at your Ministry, the different departments are on different floors—some take two or three floors hence the tall building." Their guide explained as they were lead to the elevators. "The Aurors take the first three floors as they need to be able to respond quickly and taking the stairs or an elevator from any higher level would take too long." They entered an empty elevator and their guide hit the button for floor 13. "For any other department you need to visit don't worry, there's a sign by the elevators and on each floor there's a sign showing where everyone's office is on that floor."

Once on the thirteenth floor, Harry and Draco were led to the Wizard Immigration and Foreign Ambassador Office to be given the rundown of the differences in the magical community—and officially granting them access to the floo-ports so they can floo from home [in an emergency] or from the nearby decoy building—before sending them down to the Head Auror for their gizmos and gadgets needed to track the fugitives.

"Here are your cell phones, portkeys, magic-inhibiting handcuffs, and ID badges should you run into trouble with the locals." The Auror Outfitter [Jason] said as he handed over a bag to Harry and Draco.

"What the hell do I need this for?" Draco demanded as he fiddled with his cell phone.

"It sends messages faster than Owls or Floo-calls." Jason said. "It's got the numbers for anyone you'll need to get in contact with within the Ministry. Obviously it's got your partner's number in there as well. Like all recent phones, it has Camera and Video capabilities as well as Internet Access."

"How do I use it then?" Draco demanded, looking intrigued.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." Harry purred in Draco's ear as he reached over Draco's shoulder and pushed the 'on' button on the phone.

"I told you not to do that Potter!" Draco growled, flinching away from Harry.

"Hmmm I must have forgotten. Sorry." Harry smirked insincerely.

With another growl and a glare, Draco shrunk his bag and shoved it in his pocket before turning to Jason.

"Are we done here?"

"That's all I have for you two." Jason confirmed.

Harry and Draco were happy with their new toys, Harry more than Draco but still they knew that they would be handy for when they had to deal with a Death Eater alone. As they started to walk away they heard Jason shout.

"Ah I almost forgot you guys need to meet up with your informant on the case still right?" he asked.

"We have an Informant?" said Draco

Jason nodded, "Yup and she is one of the best." he said with a large smirk. Draco gave him a look that said, 'why are you smirking like that, stop I don't like it' sort of way. Harry looked over at Draco and smirked as well at the rich boy's discomfort.

"Come on I'll show you the way." said Jason as he soon took the lead and started to head toward a department called, Department of Information.

When they got to the department what Harry and Draco saw were a large number of desks all filled to the nearly to the ceiling with stacks of paper. As Harry and Draco marveled at how tall the papers were they didn't notice a figure sneaking up on them. The figure smirked as it went to Harry's side and with a quick movement poked Harry in the side. Harry not expecting the attack let out a shriek that seemed to quiet the whole room. Draco gave him a look of WTF and Harry blushed a deep red color with embarrassment.

Soon both Aurors heard laughter next to them and they both turned and saw a medium sized woman with black hair holding her sides as she laughed. After a few minutes of her laughing she straitened up tears in her eyes as she took one of her fingers and wiped it away. "Ah man that was one of the best reactions I have seen in a while." she said. As she straightened up both Harry and Draco got a better look at her; she was about average sized for a woman, with black shoulder length hair. Her eyes were a hazel color and she had on a deep green tank top that loosely fit her frame and a pair of black jeans that were also loosely fit. Though one of her most prominent features were a pair of what looked like German shepherd ears that were perched on top of her head.

"Ah Larisa just the person I was looking for." said Jason with a smile.

Larisa looked over at Jason and her eyes lit up "Jason!" she yelled and jumped into the others arms.

"Long time no see" Jason said with a chuckle as he let the other go.

Larisa nodded. "Un, well it can't be helped since I'm one of the best intelligence gatherers here." she said with a smirk then turned to Harry and Draco. "So are you two the ones that are going after the Death Eaters?" she asked as she tilted her head slightly and one of the ears on top of her head moved as well.

Harry and Draco only nodded not sure how to answer the woman. Larisa soon drew closer to Harry before she continued and poke his side again. Harry frowned slightly and moved into a more forward manner and took his hand and poked her back in the side. Larisa's eyes narrowed seeing this as a challenge and soon poked Harry back. This soon followed by a continuous poking match between Harry and Larisa. It would have continued for who knows how long if Draco didn't start to get pissed and stomped his foot down and glared at the two. "Will you two stop doing that this instant!" he screeched. Both Larisa and Harry stopped what they were doing and looked at each other and grinned.

Soon Draco found himself in between both Larisa and Harry in a hug both still grinning as he soon felt something poke his side. Feeling ticklish he tried to move away from the feeling until it stopped and it started to happen on the other side and he started to shift to the original side until the other side started again. Draco seeing what was going on soon raised his arms and broke the hug on him.

"Will you STOP that! What are you, 5?" he yelled.

Both Larisa and Harry started laughing and high fived each other at their apparent success with bugging the Slytherin prince. Malfoy glared at them and looked at Larisa.

"If you please can you give us the information, and what the hell is on top of your head!"

Larisa looked at Malfoy and smiled, "Well I'm an Animagus, and I can transform into a German shepherd, why do you think I'm so good at Intel? No one thinks a dog can spill their information." she said, "And I like my ears" she said in a defensive way as she puffed her cheeks out in a pout at the English boy.

Harry looked over at Larisa, "You have to excuse him, he can be insensitive at times" said Harry.

Larisa nodded at the boy who lived. "Mkay I'll forgive him this time only if he lets me poke his cheek"

"And why pray tell, would I bloody let you do that?" glared Malfoy.

"Because then I won't tell _you_ what I know and you will be stuck." she said with a wink.

Draco glared at the woman, "Fine woman if it can let me get home faster then go the hell ahead."

Larisa cheered as she walked forward and poked Draco on the cheek once and smiled. "See that wasn't so bad was it?" she said.

"Now down to Business, I've been all around the DC area and I've seen your Death Eater in George Town, and Arlington. I haven't gotten any information on what is going on but I've seen the Death Eater in these places several times." Larisa said as she Accioed a map of the DC area. Harry and Draco both nodded and thanked Larisa for her time and headed to George Town.

When they got to the George Town district Harry and Draco both went over to where Larisa said she saw a Death Eater, which turned to be a public market, with many restaurants and shops. They both decided to stop in a small sandwich shop to grab lunch and talk about their next move.

"So Larisa said that she saw the target more in Arlington then George Town, we should probably focus our searches there huh?" said Harry as he took a bite of his Turkey and Swiss sandwich on wheat bread. Malfoy nodded with Harry agreeing with once as he took a sip of his Ceylon Tea and then proceeded to take a bite of his roast beef and cheddar sandwich.

"I think that it would be best if we are searching to separate and use these blasted things," Draco paused as he glared at the cell phone, "to keep in contact with each other." Harry nodded.

"Don't worry Draco I'm sure that you will know how to use the cell phone by the end of the night." said Harry with a smirk.

Draco slightly paled, more then he already was, "Don't you dare Potter." he said gritting his teeth. Harry just looked up at a tree and started whistling. Draco glared at Harry before turning back to his sandwich and finishing it.

"Come on Potter we should get back to the house and figure some other aspects of our search." said Draco as he looked over at a group of muggles that were staring at him. Harry nodded and soon got up and paid the bill and soon followed Draco back to their temporary home.

"Okay so since we're splitting up the search, who's taking what spot?" Harry asked.

"I call George Town, you can take Arlington." Malfoy said. "With portkeys we can get close enough and then search by foot afterwards. Keep your portkey to the Ministry on you at all times, that way if you have him/her in custody you can head straight there."

"Are there any handcuffs or spells that we can use to eliminate the chance of them being able to use wandless magic or shift into an animagus form—if they have one?" Harry questioned.

"We'll have to check with the Ministry for that, but _Imobulous_ or _Petrificis Totalus_, and maybe _Stupefy_ should work in the meantime." Draco said.

"Are our only restrictions the Unforgivables and magic in front of muggles?" Harry asked. "Are we meant to subdue or stun them rather than use lethal force?"

"They never said either way, but I'd assume subdue them unless lethal force is necessary." Draco said, giving Harry a look that clearly said 'you idiot'.

"Oh goodie, look at that! Magic side's over its cell phone time~" Harry sang with a grin.

Paling slightly Draco pulled out his phone and glared at it before shooting a warning look at Harry that read 'molest me and DIE!' After seeing Harry seem to agree to the terms, Draco gave his full attention to the phone in front of him. However Draco's warning went fully unheeded as Harry immediately hugged Draco from behind and gave Draco the instructions directly into his ear.

"First you push and hold down the red button…that's the power button."

"Potter get OFF of me!" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"But I'm comfy." Harry pouted, resting his chin on Draco's shoulder.

"I don't care!" Draco said, stomping on Harry's foot and forcing him to step back.

"Okay that middle button is the 'home' button where you'll find a list of the settings and options on the phone. You don't need to worry about that button really." Harry said, trailing a hand along Draco's arm before pointing at a button.

"_Potter_."

"The top button below the screen on the right is your contacts list. That's all the people you have numbers for. To add a contact—like me—you push the ok button once the 'add a contact' option is highlighted. Then type in the contact name—Harry the awesome—scroll down one space and type in their phone number. Then you click okay and it saves the contact." Harry said, slinging an arm around Draco's waist.

Draco sidestepped Harry's arm and glared at the pouting brunette. After having a childish staring contest [during which Harry felt the need to whine and complain that he was only trying to help Draco] Draco mentally threatened the phone before gesturing for Harry to continue the lesson.

"To call someone you either type in their phone number [but who really remembers all the numbers anyways?] or you can go to your contacts, scroll to the person you want to call and then push the green button." Harry dully said, which really should have hinted to Draco that something was wrong because really, when did Harry ever give up that easily? "And when you are finished talking with them push that red button once."

"Hah!" Draco exclaimed in triumph when he did exactly as Harry explained and called his [Harry's] phone.

As the call connected, Harry's phone belted out the chorus of _The Bad Touch_, much to Draco's embarrassment and Harry's amusement.

"Potter…_**what**_ was that?" Draco asked, heavily blushing.

"Oh that was the ringtone I set up for when you call. D'you like it?" Harry purred mischievously as he nuzzled his nose in the crook of Draco's neck and giving it a small lick.

With an incredibly girly shriek, Draco leapt across the room away from Harry [with only his seeker reflexes keeping from completely dropping the phone in the process] and frantically rubbed the back of his neck where he was contaminated with….Harry germs. *dramatic shudder*

"Stay over there!" Draco shrieked…err…demanded in with an oddly high pitch.

"But how am I supposed to point out the different buttons." Harry protested with wide innocent eyes. At least, that's what he was trying for. It failed miserably as he was trying to contain not only the laughter that wanted to burst from him, but also the mischievous grin and gleam in his eyes.

"I don't care!" Draco spat. "Touch me _**one more time**_ and your arse can find a new place to live!"

Harry paused, stared at Draco intently before cautiously sneaking a hand out and poking Draco in the side. Draco let out a shriek that would startle a Banshee and pulled out his wand, flinging hexes at Harry.

"Draco baby, what about the other things I have to teach you?" Harry whined as he barely dodged the hexes and fumbled for his own wand. "Like…like speakerphone, using the camera, texting, or the phone's volume!"

"I'll learn the damn thing by myself!" Draco growled, casting a leg lock at Harry and smirking when it hit him.

"But Draaaaco!" Harry whined "Wait….stop! What are you…that's my wand!"

Harry's voice had gone from childish to worry and horror as Draco plucked his wand from his hand. As Harry stared at his wand [which Draco was waving tauntingly in his face] Draco reached out and grabbed the collar of Harry's shirt and began to drag him out the door.

"Draco?" Harry cautiously asked when Draco slammed the door shut behind him.

A moment later, Harry let out a yelp and barely wriggling out of the way of his trunk that harshly landed beside him.

"But what about my-?"

After a pause, Draco smirked and tossed Harry's wand as far from Harry as he could while still having it on their [or now _his_] property and then promptly closed the door behind him after going back inside.

After staring at the closed *loud click* now locked door, Harry turned to where his wand was thrown and began wiggle-crawling towards it. As if mocking him, a car drove by with the radio blaring Sexy And I Know It. Specifically the "wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle, yeah" part. Yes, this was his punishment for over molesting Draco. Well…for molesting Draco, because you really can't _over molest_ someone can you?

Okay so you can, but Harry wasn't thinking about that because he was slowly making progress towards his precious wand.

With a triumphant 'Hah' Harry grabbed his wand and undid the leg bind curse on him and stood up. With a sigh, Harry shrunk his trunk and stuffed it in his pocket before deciding to explore the area. Unfortunately, Harry has no sense of direction and so got lost…a lot. It didn't take long for his to get so lost that he was somehow away from everyone else. With a groan Harry slumped to the ground and resisted the urge to pout. _Barely_, but he resisted nonetheless.

"Hey you!" Harry jumped up and shouted when he saw a person walk by ahead of him. "Wait up! Hey!"

The person didn't appear to hear him as he kept walking. Harry then ran to catch up.

"Hey…dude in the grey jacket cloak-y thingy!" Harry shouted. "Wait up!"

The person paused and turned back to see Harry skid to a stop beside him. Then, without warning, the person pulled out a wand and began shooting curses at Harry.

"Oh come on! Not again!" Harry groaned before pulling out his wand and going into Serious Mode [not to be confused with Sirius Mode, which dealt heavily with pranks and things that would get him in trouble].

Bombarda, Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Crucio, Protego, Avada Kedavra.

It was an intricate dance [albeit a deadly one] between Harry and his attacker. They both lost themselves in the battle so much that they paid no attention to the fact they were in [and destroying] the Arlington Cemetery. Well…Harry didn't pay attention to the fact they were in a cemetery until the Death Eater [because really, who else would attack Harry?] animated one of the angel statues and sent it after Harry.

Accio statue, Avis, Confundus, Impedimenta, _You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel—_

Harry flailed as he tried to pull his ringing phone from his pocket while not falling, getting hit, or dropping either the wand or phone. It would have been rather impressive if it weren't for the fact Harry looked like someone doing what looked like a cross between the Hokey-Pokey dance and one of the muggle inflate-a-dudes that car dealerships love to use [the one with the air blowing into the wiggly arms].

"Draco baby, d'ya miss me already?" Harry brightly asked, narrowly dodging a green spell.

"_Why would I miss you Potter?"_ Draco growled. _"I found more information about the Death Eaters we're tracking."_

"Yeah? Was there anything about weaknesses?" Harry brightly asked.

"_Is that fighting I hear?"_ Draco demanded when he heard Harry cast a spell and then narrowly dodge the returned volley. _"Potter, don't tell me you're fighting a Death Eater __**alone**__!"_

"Okay, I won't!" Harry cheerfully said.

"_POTTER!"_ Draco growled.

Before Harry could reply a neon pink spell come shooting toward his head making him dodge by rolling on the ground successfully dodging said spell but also losing his wand and the cell phone in the process. Groaning inwardly to himself, Harry squinted trying to locate either the wooden stick of awesomeness or the device that would have a screaming blond on the other end, whichever came first. Thinking for a moment and seeing that he was clear to try and find said items, Harry peeked out from around the corner and saw that the Death Eater was somehow distracted by something and quickly moved over to another grave stone successfully; getting there and hearing a loud crack that made him freeze and wish to high heaven that it wasn't his wand he just stepped on. Reaching down and giving a sigh of relief when he picked up half of his phone that he had successfully broke in two, but still it wasn't the awesome stick of magic which was still missing.

It was at that moment that they were interrupted by the loud wailing sound of police sirens in the distance. Hearing the sirens the death eater chose that moment to apparate away leaving Harry in a destroyed cemetery wand less and unable to get away.

Harry who was still on the ground searching for his wand which he found about a minute before the police were on him like dogs on the hunt. Then he heard the words "Hands behind your head." Turning around Harry saw a police officer with a gun pointed at him and what looked like a little bit of a trigger finger.

Great just what he needed a trigger happy cop to continue on this day, or night, or was it after midnight, he wasn't quite sure now with the fighting, and the being kicked out of the house and what not.

Doing what the officer said Harry put his hands behind his head and laid down on the grass while of officer walked toward him with a pair of handcuffs. After being cuffed Harry was lead to a police car where he was seated, and the officers continued with their investigation, at which the discovered a body of a dead Marine and were forced to call NCIS.

When the team arrived they noticed that all the police officers were away from the car that had the suspect in it, and all looked irritated. Gibbs being the ever wide awake he was even when it was the early hours of the morning, took a sip of his coffee and walked over to the sergeant in charge.

"What do we have officer." Gibbs asked.

"A really annoying British cop that compares everything about how the English are so much better at catching criminals or something;" the Officer grumbled, "and there is a dead marine over about 30 feet from the destroyed cemetery." the officer continued as he walked away.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the officer as he walked away then turned to his team that looked like they were half asleep. "Tony." Gibbs barked, causing the senior field agent to snap at attention.

"Sketching the scene boss."

"David."

"Taking witness statements."

"McGee."

"Identifying the body, on it boss." said the younger male agent.

Gibbs smirked to himself as he watched his team spread out and start doing their tasks. After a few moments he walked over to Ducky, "What do we got Duck?" he asked.

"Ah well the body hasn't told me much Jethro, our marine died between the hours of 8-10 pm since rigor mortis has set in, but for COD I'll have to say he was strangled by the ligature marks around his neck, but again I won't know until we open him up." said Ducky. Gibbs nodded then walked over to the police car where the suspect was handcuffed in the back looking like he was chatting way to anyone that would listen to him.

"Hello I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS investigator on this murder who might I ask who you are and why you are at Arlington at such a late hour." said Gibbs.

The suspect turned toward Gibbs and smiled, "Ah well yeah sorry about your cemetery, I was attacked while I was asking a person directions because my roommate kicked me out of the house a couple of hours ago, and yeah when your fine gentlemen in blue here picked me up saying that I was a murder suspect because when they were searching the grounds here they found that dear sirs body and thought I had done it. But by heavens I couldn't do anything like that I mean I don't even carry a gun or anything—though I am considered part of the police force at home, but still that is where all the jolly good fun is trying to catch criminals and all that good stuff thank you sir."

Gibbs could see why the police officer he saw earlier was grumbling about the man he did tend to chatter a bit. "Ah if I may…" Gibbs said interrupting the man, who instantly quieted for the other to continue, "What is it that you are called, and where exactly are you from, if you are talking about being part of the police force back home?"

"Ah well I bet you can guess with my accent and all that I'm from jolly good old England, I work out of London, as a detective and I just got some information pertaining to some wanted men back in the UK, and asked if we may investigate here in the old colony. Oh and I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said with a smile Gibbs nodded arching an eyebrow at how he called the US the 'old colony' but in terms of some British people that is what the US was back then.

"Ok Mr. Potter…"

"Ah please call me Harry"

"Ok, Harry we are going to transport you back to the navy yard and then go over in more detail your alibi and see if that all checks out" said Gibbs.

"Ok, so do I stay here with all the nice jewelry around my wrists or do I get out and follow you and have the nice shinny things taken off?" asked Harry.

Gibbs looked at Harry as he was talking about the hand cuffs around his wrist. "We'll take them off when we get you back to the Navy yard and you are in the interrogation room; as for the ride you are coming with us." said Gibbs. Harry nodded and followed the senior agent to the dodge charger that was parked not too far away.

After about an hour then finally made it back to the Navy yard where Harry was lead to the interrogation room where he waited tell Gibbs showed up, looking around the room in wonder like he had never been in one before though he was a detective. Once Gibbs showed up and Tony and McGee were behind the glass the interrogation started.

It didn't take long for Gibbs to come in with the case folder, and some sheets of paper and photos about the case. As he looked Harry over now he could properly see the teen and was a little shocked at how young the other really looked. Mentally shaking his head he walked over to the other chair and sat down placing the folder in front of him.

Gibbs looked up at Harry who was smiling like nothing was wrong "So, Harry, why are you in the states?"

"I'm looking for some people."

"Are they family?"

"No just some people trying to kill me when I was a child, teen and adult." said Harry off handedly, Gibbs made a mental note to check the man's history.

"Why did they try and kill you?"

"Ah well, there was this delusional madman boss guy they followed and he thought 'I'm taking over the world and this infant is going to instantly stop me somehow so I'm going to kill his whole family and blame it on some poor fool who didn't really have anything to do with their deaths.'"

Gibbs made a mental note to _really_ check the other history and mental stability.

"Ah don't worry thought he was stopped and the whole world was saved." said Harry with a large grin.

Gibbs nodded slowly "Who is the dead marine you were found with?"

"Again like I said, I don't know the bloke, I was just kicked out of my house by my homophobic roommate after trying to teach him his new cell phone but does he appreciate it? No, and so I wondered around for about I don't know couple hours till I got lost and was going to ask this guy where I was and well he attacked me and here I am." said Harry with a smile.

"Still, until we clear your name you are still under suspicion." said Gibbs.

"Oh please, this isn't new; I mean I was charged at the age of twelve for 'trying to kill people.'"

Gibbs made a triple check on the back ground history of this man now.

"Oh and don't get me started on my school…I mean it was run by a guy who was older then dirt and had a disturbing twinkle in his eye and over obsessed with lemon drops!" finished Harry with a pout.

Nodding slowly Gibbs got up, "Ah thank you Mr. Potter we are going to do some double checking on your story and then we will tell you when you are free to leave."

"Aaahhh, if everything does check out which I know it will, can I stay here until my partner comes to pick me up or something?" asked Harry.

Gibbs thought about it for a moment, "let me run it by my boss first." Harry nodded and soon leaned back in his chair and started the wonderful waiting game.

Once Gibbs left the room he was greeted by Tony and McGee, "Tony."

"Checking on his alibi." said Tony as he rushed off to the ball pin to fill Ziva in so she could help.

"McGee."

"Going to go help Abby with his back ground information and any articles pertaining to him from England." said the tech master of the group as he rushed to find Abby.

The hours went by slowly as finally Gibbs and the rest of the team found only basic information about Harry. "It's odd it's like he was there until the age of one where he then lived with his aunt and uncle until they died, and they sent him off to some unknown school where we can't find his schooling records it seems like there is more to Potter then what we first saw." Said Tony as he looked over at the Plasma where it had Harry's picture from when he gave them his London ID.

"Though everything we have turned up shows that what Potter said is true; he is in no way a threat but there was someone trying to kill him when he was younger, since there was a mass murderer who just disappeared around the time of the Potter family's death, until Harry was about the age of fifteen but the killing weren't as bad as they were previously. Then they stopped again when Harry was eighteen." said McGee.

"If this is all the information you have, then there is nothing we can detain him with but I want to keep him under watch, there is a person or persons after Mr. Potter and he asked for our help in protecting him so I want him under 24 hour watch until we can find him either a safe house or catch the culprit who killed our marine and is after Mr. Potter. Now Ms. David if you would go to the interrogation room and get Mr. Potter out and ask him if there is anything he needs at the moment" said Vance as he listened to what the team had to say before turning and heading to his office to prepare to leave since it was about eleven at night and the team and Harry have been up for the past 24 hours working the case and being interrogated.

Ziva nodded and soon left the room to get Harry, and brought him up the ball pin area where Harry took the first unoccupied seat which was at Tony's desk. "Ah is there anything I can get you?" asked Ziva.

Harry shook his head, "no, love I'm good just going to get some shut eye 'ere if you don't mind" he said with a smile.

Ziva nodded and smiled back, "I hope you rest well then" she replied and Harry nodded back. Closing his eyes he wordlessly said a sleeping charm in his mind and soon fell asleep in a few minutes.

An hour later Tony came back to where the others were looking tired beyond hell along with the others and soon saw that Harry was sleeping in front of his computer. "Great, just great how am I supposed to do my work now?" he moaned to himself just as his computer sparked loudly and smoke started to come out of it making everyone jump and rush toward it until it burst into flames effectively waking everyone in the room.

"NOOOOOOO all my high scores where on that machine!" cried Tony.

"Your computer explodes and you're worried about some stupid high scores that you used pointless hours attaining?" asked Ziva.

"Ziva you won't understand they weren't just high scores but they were MY best scores on games like tetras and Mrs. Pac man!" gave a sob from Tony.

"And here I would have thought he would have been more worried over all the work on the case he just lost." said Harry sleepily.

McGee nodded, "Yeah Tony what about all of your work what will Gibbs say about that?" he asked.

Tony went pale as he thought about what his boss would say, turning to the computer engineer he gave a begging look, "Tim is… is there any way to save her?" he asked.

McGee gave him a crazy look. "Are you kidding Tony! Your computer is on fire what the heck do you want me to do about it?!"

"Ah somehow use your magic computer skills to somehow retrieve the data that I was working on?" said Tony with a sheepish smile.

"No way in Hell Tony." said McGee with a dead pan look.

Tony deflated then moaned as he looked over at the charcoal remains of his computer. "What am I going to do now?"

"Go to the other computer at the end of the row and continue your work." said Gibb's voice as he smacked Tony on the back of the head.

"On it boss" said Tony as he quickly went to the end of the row and started the fifth computer up and silently giving a prayer to his lost computer and high scores.

Time passed and when it hit 4:50 in the afternoon and the team noticed Harry was still there, and poking at what used to be Tony's computer, Gibbs finally asked him "When's your partner coming to get you?"

"Right, I _knew_ there was something I was forgetting!" Harry exclaimed, hitting himself in the forehead before pulling out his cell phone. "O-Oh…right. _That's_ what I forgot."

The phone in Harry's hand was completely cracked and the icon with service bars kept flickering between NO SERVICE and one measly bar. Harry cautiously opened his contacts list and found Draco's number.

"Um can I use one of your phones? Mine's being schizophrenic." Harry asked, waving his phone around.

After proving that his phone was in fact on the fritz, he was given instructions on how to use the phone. You know the standard procedure at schools? Dial 9 and then the number. However as he was dialing, Harry managed to push the speakerphone button, so when Draco finally answered the phone…..

"POTTER! YOU GOT _ARRESTED_?! And what the hell happened to your phone?" Draco screeched.

"Draco baby! How are you?" Harry brightly chirped. "And ah well…arrested is such an ugly word, I prefer to think of it as being escorted with heavy jewelry."

"Only you Potter, only you." Draco growled out.

"Awww don't be like that Draco baby! And uh about the phone….I think it's trying to decide what the best way to commit suicide is. The service bar is twitching so much I half expect the phone to have a seizure." Harry mused, staring at the corner of his phone's screen.

"You're lucky the Agency will give you a new one without charging you." Draco huffed before muttering. "Bloody Potter."

"Oooh a new phone you say? I wonder what your new ringtone should be….."

"POTTER!"

"Oh yeah! You're on speaker Draco baby. I'm sure the whole building is marveling at your impersonation of a Banshee."

"I. HATE. You." Draco growled. "I swear, one of these days I WILL kill you!"

"Awww no you won't Draco baby! You know I'm like a freakishly mutated cat!" Harry cheered.

Pause.

Draco burst into loud laughter [which could be interpreted in modern text as a ROFLcopter.]

"Shut up." Harry pouted. "Anyways I need a ride."

"Not my problem." Draco smirked. "I curbed your arse remember?"

"You'll miss me." Harry cheekily said.

"Hah! Like bloody _hell_ I will!" Draco snorted.

"Wha—But Dracoooooooooo!" Harry pouted.

"Sod off Potter, crash with Larissa if you must." Draco scoffed. "Don't call me again unless it's with an update."

With that, Draco hung up and Harry grumbled about stupid ferrets and their snobby ways. As he grumbled and pouted he looked up to see Gibbs with a quirked eyebrow. It was hard to tell if that was his expression for amused or annoyed…Harry opted to think it was the amused face. Even with his crazy, sheer dumb luck he knew not to piss off muggles with guns.

"Where to go, where to go." Harry mused, swaying side to side in Tony's swivel chair.

"Who's this?" Director Vance demanded as he came down the stairs.

"Detective Potter, at your service!" Harry said with a cheeky salute.

"Detective?" Vance questioned.

"From the UK." Harry nodded; a slight smirk on his face as he fingered his wand holster on his arm. "Got some intel that some of our guys are hiding out here."

"You think they may be involved with our dead marine?" Vance demanded.

"Hard to say. We don't have much information on him yet, besides the guy that attacked me was new. Not part of our intel." Harry shrugged.

Gibbs glared slightly at Harry when he heard this. None of this had come up in the interrogation and he couldn't help but think that while it may be true that the cases were connected, it was probably just a spun story to get out of finding a place to go just yet. It _was_, but Gibbs didn't know that for sure yet. Either way, it worked as Vance ordered the team to include Harry for the duration of the investigation. And that is how Harry ended up in the graveyard with McGee a couple minutes later going over the crime scene once more.

"Why don't you narrate what happened while we search. That way we can tell what the crime scene looked like _before_ you managed to…utterly destroy it." McGee said, glancing over the ruins of the cemetery.

Harry hesitated for a bit before shrugging and gesturing over towards a demolished patch of tombstones. "Small contained explosion."

McGee gave him a 'No, really?' look, earning a wide-eyed innocent expression from Harry.

"No joke!" Harry protested before pointing once more. "I shot back at him and made him take cover over there."

McGee turned to see an archway shattered to pieces.

"He liked explosives." Harry shrugged when McGee gave him a disbelieving look. "Didn't last long though, he got me with a….a tazer a couple of times. I threw fragments at him when I could."

"He tazed you." McGee slowly said. "How'd you get away from him?"

"Lucky shot." Harry shrugged. It was true after all, he had frantically been casting spells in the Death Eater's direction and it was luck that one of them actually hit him. "Aaaanyways, over there is where the body was."

McGee nodded and headed over to where they had seen the body when they got called in.

"Hey, looks like someone's trashed the place since we processed it!" McGee called to Harry, who had been wandering around scanning for traces of magic. If he got enough of a scan, he could tell who his attacker had been.

"What?" Harry demanded, spinning around, only to see a wizard who had his wand out and prepared to cast. "Shit!"

McGee spun around to see Harry flail backwards and barely dodge, only to get punched hard in the face. McGee pulled out his gun and fired a round at the wizard, only to be hit with a Stupefy [not by the wizard, by Harry…he missed and beat the wizard who was about to cast Avada Kedavra]. Relieved that he just saved McGee's life, Harry [who had gotten back up as he cast Stupefy] missed the wizard stunning him as well. Harry then fell over and landed on McGee, managing to get tangled together. The Death Eater smirked and roughly pulled Harry up, dragging part of McGee with him. As he apparated away, the only thing left in the cemetery that proved they were ever there was McGee's service gun; ironically right where the body was found hours earlier.

* * *

AN:Wahahahahahha now fear our mighty power, Anyway people so you know updates will be slow. This is a coop with me and one of my friends from college, and since we are in college homework comes first though we do this to procrastinate from our classes. So please be patient with us and I hope you like it.


	2. Kidnapping, molestation and explinations

Harry opened his eyes as he weakly lifted his head to look around the small room that both he and McGee were in. Now more awake he looked at all the details and saw that it looked like it was part of the underground somewhere. There was a little barred window that seemed to give a glow to the door that looked like it was made out of steel or something. Frowning Harry turned his head to where McGee was and saw that he was still out cold. _Good at least he is ok_ thought Harry as he turned back to the door. He frowned as he figured that it was about mid afternoon from how warm the room felt and the slightly orange glow that was coming from the door. Harry tried to move and found that he was bound by ropes that looked like they were done well. _Great they know how to tie a knot, this is just what we need bound arms and my wand is gone along with a federal agent tied up beside me and we can't do anything about it. Oh Draco is sooooooo going to love this _Harry sighed.

Harry soon heard a groan coming from McGee and turned toward him. "Hay Sleepy head did you have a nice nap?" Harry said with a smile.

McGee turned to him, "where are we?" he asked.

"I believe we are underground somewhere within the continental United States but besides that I have no clue!" said Harry with a large smile.

McGee just stared at Harry for a minute. "We're screwed." he said as his head bowed down in disappointment.

"Ahh cheer up at least they haven't tortured us." _yet_ Harry finished in his mind.

* * *

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee as he watched his two other agents walk toward him. "Hey Tony where are McGee and Harry?" asked Ziva as she turned and searched the direction they had seen both Harry and McGee go.

"I don't know." Said Tony as he too looked over the area where McGee and Harry went.

"Why don't you call them DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs as he took another sip of his coffee, feeling a little dread about his agent.

"Ah that's a good idea boss." said Tony as he took out his phone and pushed the speed dial button on his phone and waited.

After a couple of rings Tony got McGee's answering machining. "That's odd." Tony said as he hung up the phone.

"What is it?" asked Ziva.

"Well I got no answer and I mean Probie would always answer his phone even if I'm calling." said Tony.

"Let's go to where they were searching." said Gibbs as he started toward the destroyed part of the cemetery.

When they got there they saw that nothing seemed out of place until they were where the body was found. "Boss… its Tim's gun." said Tony as he pointed at the lone weapon on the grass. "I think they were Kidnapped" Said Tony.

Gibbs was stock still and muttered one word "Shit."

As they got closer to the base, Gibbs told Tony and Ziva they needed to get Draco's number and inform him that Harry was missing. Tony immediately volunteered Ziva, who demanded to know why she had to make the call. This sparked an epic debate between the two of them which continued all the way back to their desks. While Ziva gave her standard "I can kill you with a paperclip" threat, Tony retorted with "My computer blew up." Normally that excuse wouldn't have worked, but everyone was still baffled by the random death of tech that the two were at an impasse. In a spurt of genius [or childishness as the case may be], Tony declared they would play Rock-Paper-Scissors.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" They chanted before thrusting their choices towards the other.

Paper. Rock.

"Haha! Guess you're calling him!" Tony cheered.

"I do not understand why paper beats rock!" Ziva protested. "Scissors cuts paper, Rock dulls scissors, what is paper supposed to do to rock? Suffocate it?"

"It doesn't matter what it does Ziva, what matters is paper beats rock and _you_ have to call the banshee." Tony grinned.

With a huff, Ziva looked up Draco's number [they referenced what number was used and the time Harry used it to call Draco earlier] and called him.

"What is it Potter?" Draco growled.

"This is Ziva David from NCIS." Ziva said. "Harry Potter has gone…missing. We believe he and our teammate have been kidnapped from the crime scene earlier today."

"What? Kidnapped? _Again_?" Draco groaned. "That's the fourth time this month!"

"He gets kidnapped often?" Ziva asked surprised. "I do not understand how he could be a very proficient detective? Was it?"

"Unfortunately with Potter, the more effective he is, the more he gets kidnapped." Draco dryly said.

"I…see." Ziva slowly said.

"I have to inform the Agency that Potter's missing _again_," Draco sighed, muttering the 'again' under his breath before continuing. "What number should be called if we run across any information that may help find the idiot and your…agent." There was a slight pause before the word agent, as if Draco was unsure if that was the proper title.

"This number will do, unless you need to speak with Special Agent Gibbs or Director Vance." Ziva replied.

"Good." Draco said before hanging up.

Ziva was perplexed at the conversation and summarized it when Gibbs rounded the corner and moved to his desk.

"I have just informed Harry's partner, Draco, that he is missing. It is quite unusual that he does not seem worried at all about it. He was rather…annoyed instead. He gave off the impression that this happened often." Ziva relayed. "He shall call after informing his boss that Harry is missing."

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco had apparated to the American Ministry of Magic: Auror Division. It was just like Potter to find AND cause trouble wherever he went. Not only did he get abducted by a Death Eater, but he also dragged a MUGGLE into it! Bloody Potter…and where the hell is that mutt? Draco ran into the aforementioned mutt—commonly known as Larissa—no really…he _literally _ran into her. They fell in a heap on the floor, Larissa pinning Draco and looking down at him with her head cocked to the side looking like a confused dog; which really she was if you take into account her animagus form.

"What are you doing here, Drackie?" Larissa asked her arms flailing.

"… What the hell did you call me?" Draco said with a growl as he quickly pushed Larissa off of him and stood up, fixing his clothes before replying, "Potter's missing."

"Potter?" Larissa asked, cocking her head to the other side as she sat up.

"Yes, Potter." Draco repeated. "He got himself kidnapped. _Again_."

"Who's Potter?" Larissa asked.

"You know Potter…he's the spazz that poked you when we met." Draco said. "And what the bloody hell are you still doing on the floor?"

"Nothing." Larissa said with an innocent expression as she fluidly stood up. "But….I don't remember that Potter guy."

"Brown hair, Green eyes, dorky glasses, lightning bold scar, shorter than me?" Draco listed. "Started a childish poke battle with you?"

"Yeah no…still not ringing any bells." Larissa said shaking her head.

"How could you not remember Potter?" Draco demanded incredulously. "The stupid git is nearly impossible to forget…and I've tried!"

"Well…is Potter his first name or last name?" Larissa shrugged.

"Last name…but it's _Potter_!" Draco exclaimed.

"What's his first name?" Larissa asked.

"H-Ha-" Draco struggled. Why the bloody hell would he call Potter Harry? It was Potter for Merlin's sake!

"Harrod? Haversham? Hadrian? Hubert?" Larissa asked.

"Hubert? Where the bloody hell did you get _Hubert_? I said "Ha-" meaning starts H-A not H-U. Bloody woman." Draco scoffed, muttering the last sentence under his breath.

"Well fine then, no need to be mean Mr. GrumpyFace." Larissa scoffed, poking him harshly in the forehead.

"His name is H-Ha-Ha_rry_." Draco said, grimacing and shuddering with disgust as he forced himself to call Potter by his name.

"Ooooooh _Harry_!" Larissa said in a complete 'light bulb' moment. "Yeah I remember Harry, what about him?"

"He got kidnapped." Draco said. "And how the bloody hell do you remember _H-Ha_-his name and not Potter or how he looks? What kind of informant are you!"

"A cute one." Larissa cheekily said.

"You're as ridiculous as he is." Draco said in a twisted sense of awe. "I thought it was impossible to find someone else as bloody impossible as him."

"I know, we're totally awesome, right?" Larissa agreed with a sage nod. "Now down to business, we need to rescue Harry so I can have a rematch on our poke battle."

Draco stared at her for a bit in an I-can't-believe-_that's-_why-you-need-to-rescue-him manner. Because really, in what world is a poke battle an important reason to rescue someone?

"A muggle was kidnapped along with him." Draco said. "Some agent from NCIS; Harry was arrested by them earlier."

"Ooooh you better stop them from trying to dig deeper into Harry's files. They can't access them all and that'll make them more suspicious of him." Larissa said.

"They already looked into him before though, what else could they possibly look into him for?" Draco demanded.

"His 'Detective' records which are the 'Auror' records and thus _magical records_." Larissa slowly said.

Draco immediately pulled out his phone and called NCIS.

"Yeah, Gibbs." Gibbs answered after Draco was transferred to Gibbs' phone.

"Draco Malfoy, Potter's partner?" Draco drawled.

"Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?" Gibbs questioned.

"Split investigation. You deal with your missing Agent, we'll deal with Potter."

"It would make more sense to work together on this Mr. Malfoy, they were abducted together after all." Gibbs refuted.

"Nothing is ever so simple when Potter is involved." Draco scoffed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"That's classified." Draco drawled.

"Then read me in."

"You don't have enough clearance _Agent_." Draco sneered. "If we find any information on your Agent—which I doubt as this has Potter written all over it—you shall be informed but aside from that, you will hear nothing about our progress on finding Potter."

"Mr. Malfoy-"

"Thank you for your cooperation Agent Gibbs best of luck finding your man." Draco sarcastically drawled before hanging up.

"Well that went well." Larissa grinned. "Now what?"

"Now we find Potter."

* * *

It was a couple of days that Harry and McGee hadn't seen anyone . They passed the time by talking, and playing word games like at the moment.

"Elephant"

"Turkey"

"Yak"

"Kangaroo"

"Owl"

"Lion"

"Norwegian Ridge Back"

"… Is this another one of your made up animals Harry?" asked McGee. Harry smiled, "Nope, they're real, me mate Hagrid had one, well for a couple of weeks but they're real." McGee nodded slowly and gave a sigh.

A moment later the door opened and in came a man who looked to be about 24 with bleached white hair that was spiked and piercing purple eyes. He was clothed in long black robes similar to something one Severus Snape would wear, if he was still alive.

The man looked at his two captives from McGee to Harry before he gave a glare at the 'boy-who-lived'. The man then walked over to where McGee was and grabbed his chin and forced his mouth open and took out a vial of clear liquid and emptied it into his mouth. McGee coughed and tried to spit out the liquid think that it might be poison, but his capturer started to rub his throat making it relax and swallow the liquid.

The man then turned to Harry who glared at him "You're next Potter." he said in a harsh Irish accent, before he left. When the door closed Harry quickly looked over at McGee who had a panicked look on his face.

"Oi McGee are you ok?" asked Harry as he scooted closer to the agent.

McGee turned, "I'm not sure Harry" he said as his stomach did a flip. "What was that they gave me?" he asked.

"Probably truth potion with water." said Harry nonchalantly.

"Truth…. Potion?" questioned McGee.

"Yeah, you know to make interrogation easier and stuff."

"Wait they have that in the UK?" asked McGee.

"Buddy you don't even know the half of it." smiled Harry.

McGee nodded slowly and waited for their capture to return. After about 15 minutes their capture returned glaring at the two other men before his eyes turned fully to McGee.

"What agency do you work for?"

"NCIS"

"What do you know about us?"

"That Mr. Potter is going to…"

"Blimy do you have the time?" interrupted Harry

"What?" glared their capture.

"The time do you have it, I mean we have been here for who knows who long, and I'll tell you that I would totally like a shower." said Harry with a smile.

"Shut up!" yelled the death eater as he wheeled around and glared at Harry who was still smiling. "If you say one more word-"

"Supercalafragelisticexpialed otious."

The death eater just stared at Harry before scowling at him and pointing his wand at the boy-who-lived and said his silenceing charm in his mind then smiled contently and then left.

Harry frowned and soon moved his mouth like he was talking but McGee heard no sound coming out. Harry seeming to get frustrated turned to the Death eater and crossed his eyes stuck out his tongue and opened and closed his mouth. The Death eater glared. "This is impossible." he growled then stormed out of the room.

McGee turned to Harry, "W-what the hell was that!" he cried. Harry stared at him and started to talk to him explaining to him magic and all that jazz though he was still silenced. McGee just stared at him like he was crazy, "That's it, I'm going crazy." he moaned Harry turned to him and seemed to mouth, 'ha ha you should get that checked.'

Days went by and both McGee and Harry were both given the potion every day, McGee first and after asking the same questions over and over again they would then turn to Harry.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah, capturing you, but as you can see its going swell."

"What does the Ministry know?"

"I don't know."

"How did you know we were in America?"

"An owl told me."

"Who is this owl?"

"A ministry owl, little bugger woke me up at 4 in the morn to go and capture you, did you know that? You know that sleep is a lovely thing, don't get much on this job. Though I bet you don't get much sleep being a death eater and all and being on the run and having to always look behind you to make sure you're not followed. Must have a paranoia problem there don't ya?" asked Harry.

The death eater just stared at him, "_Silencio_." said the death eater as he looked at Harry who was glaring at him and seemed to be yelling at him on why he should be placed in a dark alley with all the red haired female wizards he knows. Then pouted and stuck out his tongue until the death eater left.

"Harry how many more days are we going to have to go through with this?" asked McGee his voice soft and weak from dehydration and little use. Harry looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Draco growled and almost gripped at his hair. _Almost_. Yes Draco Malfoy, blonde git who always has fabulously styled hair, almost messed it up in frustration. What was the source of his frustration? Harry fricken Potter. It had been a week since Draco got the call that Harry was missing. One whole week of talking to Larissa, making phone calls, apparating, and dealing with the Aurors they recruited to help them search. If it weren't for the fact that Potter was damn good at getting Death Eaters to attack him and break their cover, Draco wouldn't have put out as much effort as he did. Okay that was a lie, he would have done the same amount of work because otherwise the Ministry of Magic back in England would have been on his arse for losing their Golden Boy; and Malfoys—specifically that bouncing ferret—cover their arses.

"Drakie! I think I got something today!" Larissa shrieked as she glomped him.

"What have I told you about calling me that infernal name?" Draco growled as he pried her off of him.

"That it's a clever and cute name and I should continue to call you it?" Larissa innocently smiled at him.

"Yes, that's exactly it." Draco sarcastically drawled. "Except the exact words I believe were: _don't_."

"Details, details." Larissa said, waving it off.

"Yes, details." Draco grit out. "What do you have? Details woman, details!"

"Oh right! Well I heard that there was a large shipment of Veritiserum bought in the Alley and when I went to check it out I got the shop owner to describe the dudes for me and so I have a potential ID on the baddies." Larissa said, handing Draco two sketches of men.

"Great, can we use that….face thingy…and track them down?" Draco asked.

"Yup. Some of the Aurors already are searching. If they leave their dens, we'll be able to find Harry!" Larissa beamed, bouncing on her toes slightly.

"Malfoy! I found someone who matches the description of one of the photos!" One of the Aurors called out.

"Where?" Draco barked out as he moved over to the Auror and looked at the screen.

"Those are the apparition coordinates." The Auror said as he clicked on the area the man from the photo had been seen.

"Great. Larissa come on!" Draco said as he memorized the coordinates and raced to the apparition zone nearby.

"I have to go in animagus form, I'm faster that way." Larissa said before shifting and racing after him.

With an irritated huff, Draco grabbed the scruff of her newly shifted neck and apparated away.

* * *

McGee turned to Harry and watched as the man rambled away at the Death Eater that was sent to interrogate him. McGee seriously wondered why they kept trying to interrogate Harry when all they got was vague rambling that barely answered the question. Suddenly a high-pitched yelp, similar to something that a dog would make if you stepped on its paw or tail, sounded out. McGee looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"It wasn't me!" Harry protested with wide eyes.

"Not gunna risk it." The Death Eater smirked. "_Silencio_."

The Death Eater then went to check the hallway only to fall back into the room with a German Shepherd attached to his arm.

"Aaaaaaaaargh!" The Death Eater exclaimed, trying to pry the dog off of him.

"Jethro!" McGee exclaimed surprised.

The dog bit down harder on the Death Eater's arm before releasing it and trotting happily over to McGee. Draco then walked into the room, looked at the Death Eater on the ground and stupefied him. Draco then looked over at Harry and stared as Harry was rambling at him while silenced.

"Oh my God. Christmas came early!" Draco laughed.

Harry pouted and tried to whine at Draco but again, no sound.

"I suppose I should let you out." Draco mused before finally flicking his wand and causing the ropes around Harry to fall to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!" McGee yelped, jumping back.

Startled, Draco and Harry turned to look at McGee to see Larissa in human form and trying to hug McGee.

"But…you're my dog!" McGee yelped, still dodging her.

"You're my human." Larissa teased, finally catching him in a hug and rubbing her cheek against his.

McGee twitched and then fainted in Larissa's arms.

"Oops. I think I broke him." Larissa blinked when he slipped from her arms and onto the floor.

"Shift forms and we'll stick him on your back." Draco said as he pushed Harry towards the exit.

"But he's heavyyyyyyy." Larissa whined.

"You're human." Draco mocked.

"Fine." Larissa pouted before shifting to her German Shepherd form again.

Draco then hauled McGee's limp form and draped it over her while casting a sticking charm on him so he won't fall off. Then he turned to Harry and sighed.

"I suppose I should let you speak again." He groaned. "Good by silence."

"Draco baby!" Harry exclaimed once he could speak again. "You came to save me!"

"I had to." Draco deadpanned.

"Admit it…you missed me." Harry teased as he clung to Draco and rubbed his nose against Draco's cheek.

"Potter get the hell off me!" Draco shrieked.

"The prisoners are escaping!" They heard a Death Eater yell.

"Is that the guy you fought?" Draco asked as they dodged the spells thrown at them.

"Nah, he's the guy who started all of them casting silencio on me when they weren't specific enough when they interrogated us." Harry said.

"Oh? I owe him a thank you then." Draco cheerfully said. "Best early Christmas gift; a silent Potter."

"I know, I'm a good present aren't I?" Harry grinned blowing a kiss at Draco.

"I'll kill you later, Potter." Draco glared before sending a stupefy at the Death Eater who dodged and apparated away.

"Promises, promises." Harry sighed. "Oh wait! My wand!"

"That's why you wear wand holsters Potter; it can't be summoned or removed unless you let it." Draco sneered.

"Not everyone is as rich and paranoid as you are." Harry childishly defended.

"You are." Draco deadpanned.

"Shut up I'm rich, _not _paranoid." Harry pouted.

Larissa barked at them as she wandered further down, sniffing out where the other Death Eaters might have been more often as that would be where Harry's wand was. Once she had their attention she pranced over to a closed door and pawed at it. When Harry tried to open it he found it was locked so Draco cast an alohamora on it. When the door opened, it showed the bright happy sunshine and the exit out of the dank and dready sewers where Harry and McGee been held captive.

"Oooh Draco baby, you're my hero." Harry cooed as he tightly hugged Draco and let his hands roam over Draco's back, drifting lower and lower.

"Potter!" Draco growled, wrenching himself free from the embrace with a very red face.

"Best early Christmas gift, remember?" Harry teased, sticking out his tongue. "Hey, we should call NCIS and let them know McGee over there's okay, yeah?"

"Good plan." Draco nodded as he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone.

"I have those sometimes." Harry nodded with a grin as he flipped open a phone and scrolled through the received calls log and called a number.

"Potter…I thought you broke your phone." Draco slowly said, freezing with his hand half in his pocket when he saw the phone in Harry's hand.

"I did." Harry cheerfully nodded.

"Then how did you—"

"Hiya Tony!" Harry brightly said. "Yeah I know, Draco let me borrow his phone."

"The HELL I did Potter!" Draco growled lunging at him.

Harry jumped and quickly put the phone on speaker as he danced away from Draco's attacks.

"Potter! Is McGee with you?" Gibbs barked.

"Yeah but he's a little unconscious right now." Harry said, glancing at Larissa's amused dog grin.

"A little unconscious?" asked Gibbs showing that Tony too put the phone on speaker.

"Yeah you know… um… ok fine he fainted!" said Harry like they pulled it out of him.

"What?" Three voices exclaimed. Well…two voices and a growl really.

"Yeah we were tortured a little bit, but don't worry it's all good!" Harry said with a bright grin.

Because Harry had a second or so where he wasn't paying attention to Draco, he didn't know what happened until his back harshly hit the ground. Harry blinked up at Draco, who had landed on top of him and was reaching for Harry's hands only to find the phone wasn't there anymore.

"Why Draco baby…is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me." Harry brightly said with a grin.

"Potter!" Draco growled as he quickly got up and looked for his phone.

"Oh Draco baby I love it when you scream my name." Harry cooed in mock delight as he sat up.

"Larissa! Get back here with my phone!" Draco shouted out when he saw his phone delicately held in the German Shepherd's mouth.

It was a very funny image to anyone who was around—which regrettably was only Harry—to see a blonde running after a dog who had an unconscious person draped on it. If it weren't for the sticking charm on McGee, he would have fallen off a while ago. After a few minutes of swearing and threats, Draco tripped when Larissa suddenly stopped.

"Hey Larissa…if Draco finds my wand can we get his phone back?" Harry suddenly asked.

When Larissa nodded Harry grinned then jumped up and patted Draco on the head.

"You heard the bitch, go find my _wand_!" Harry leered.

Draco glared at the two of them and grit out "I HATE you."

As he stormed off, he heard a yelp and Harry whine out "Well technically you _are_ a bitch! Hey noooooo that hurts! Larissaaaaaaa!"

After Larissa made Harry her personal Human chew toy and he got the phone back from her, though now covered in dog slobber that would make one Slytherin prince not happy. Harry looked at the phone, "Ah you guys still there?" he asked not sure if the phone would still work.

"Yeah we're still here what happened?" asked Gibbs.

"Ah well it turns out that McGee's dog is a great investigator." said Harry.

"You brought Jethro." said Gibbs.

"Yeah you would be surprised at how helpful she is."

"The dog is female?"

"Yup."

"I thought it was male!" came Tony's voice in the background of the speaker phone.

"You would be surprised at how things turn out if you check gender." said Harry "Yeah I mean there was this one time that I was chasing an el…ephant? ah yeah and elephant and I was told that it was male and it Totally was NOT male. The thing had a calf with it and breast feeding still you would think that that would be an important detail especially when my partner at the time had to…."

"Potter no one wants to know about the time you were covered in dragon dung." said Draco as he came out of the hide out with Harry's wand.

"Ah Draco baby I knew that was a wand that was poking me earlier! And now we have two wands we can poke each other with." said Harry.

Malfoy looked livid when crackling sounds came over the phone. "They do know that they are still on speaker right?" came Tony's voice that was soon followed by Ziva.

"Why would there be wand poking involved?"

Malfoy glared at the boy-who-lived and looked at him then muttered in Harry's ear that they need to apparate then went off to chase Larissa and McGee to get them ready. Harry nodded, "Ah yeah ha ha don't worry about that but we will let you know when…" Harry paused as he saw Draco dragging Larissa by McGee's arm over to Harry and they both Apparated away effectively dropping the call.

When they appeared in the navy yard Harry looked down at the phone again and dialed Gibb's number again. "Ah ha ha sorry about that but were here~" he said with a large smile on his face.

"Wait what do you mean you're here" said Tony.

"Well we are here in the navy yard, outside in fact waiting for one of you to come and get us." said Harry happily.

"Ah… ok hold on." said Tony as he hung up the phone and a few minutes later they met the group with an unstuck McGee and Larissa wagging her tail as she barked happily as Tony came into view.

The five agents and one dog were soon led into the building where McGee had gained consciousness and looked around. "Where are we going?" asked McGee as he recognized the elevator.

"Gibbs ordered you and Potter to get your Medical examiner to check you out." said Draco as he looked over at McGee to see his reaction.

"Oh." He said as the elevator doors opened and Palmer was waiting for them.

"Ah glad your back McGee." said Palmer as he walked past the group then into the elevator and took it up.

Soon Ducky walked out with a smile and hugged McGee. "Timothy my boy I'm glad you're ok, I'm sure Miss Sciuto will be happy to know that you're safe and sound after I check the two of you out." said Ducky. "Now how about you Timothy you would take your shirt of and let me have you checked out." Tim nodded and soon stripped his shirt and allowed Ducky to proceed.

After about half an hour McGee walked out of autopsy and then it was Harry's turn. "Ok Mr. Potter"

"Harry please" interrupted Harry.

"Ok, Harry, Timothy told me something that now doesn't surprise me." Said Ducky.

"Oh? And what would that be?" asked Harry not sure what McGee would tell the medical examiner.

"Well Harry I didn't know you were a wizard, though it doesn't surprise me with what I heard happen to Tony's computer."

Harry looked at Ducky and smiled, "Oh and you're not surprised?" asked Harry.

"Oh heavens no I've had knowledge about the magic community for a while now, you know that I picked up some health potion recipes from my travels around the world."

"Ha who would have known." said Harry as he looked at the medical examiner.

"Here take this," said Ducky as he gave Harry a small vile, "it's a light health potion that will heal your wounds slowly but they will be gone by the end of the day." Harry nodded and soon took the vial and drank it down.

"So doc is that all?" he asked. Ducky nodded and harry smiled, "Thanks." He said as he left the autopsy.

When Harry left he meet up with Tony who was waiting for him, "Got the Ok from the Duck man?" he asked.

Harry nodded, "Yup got the ok alright." said Harry with a smile. Tony nodded and soon the elevator doors opened and they both walked in Tony pushed the button on to get to the bullpen.

When they entered they saw that Vance was there. "Director." said Tony as he took his seat with his still destroyed computer on it.

"Ah Director Vance and Gibbs just the two people I wanted to see!" said Harry.

Both men raised an eyebrow. "What can we do you with Mr. Potter?" asked Vance.

"Well I know I'm to be in protective custody and all and I was hoping that I could be under Agent McGee's watchful eyes for the time being." said Harry.

Vance and Gibbs both looked at each other. "I don't see a problem with that?" said Vance as he turned to Gibbs who shook his head as well.

"Wait, wait don't I have a say in this?" asked McGee.

"No" said Gibbs and Vance.

"Aaaah~ come on McGee you're like the most awesome person here!" said Harry. Soon a 'Hey' could be heard from Tony.

"What do you mean that he is the most awesome person here!?" he asked frowning a little.

"Well who else would be awesome enough to stand Potter for more than a few hours?" said Draco. Tony crossed his arms and turned his head and pouted.

"There there Tony I'm sure your ego will survive." said Ziva.

Tony turned and glared at her. "I so can." he said as he turned to Harry.

"Ok let's play a game then. The last letter of the animal you say is the first letter of the name in the next animal that the next person has to say." said Harry as he bounced on to the balls of his feet. Tony nodded in understanding.

"Tiger."

"Rabbit."

"Tasmanian Devil."

"Lion."

"Narwhal."

"Lady bug."

"Gar."

"That's not a real animal!"

"It is too! It's a fish in South America!"

"Fine then, Reindeer."

"Raccoon."

"Newt."

"Tarantula."

"Armadillo."

"Octopus."

"Salamander."

"Romanian Longhorn."

"What the hell?" asked Tony "What is that?"

"A reptile." said Harry happily.

"There is no such thing!" said Tony only to get a snort from Draco in reply.

"Mate you really don't know your animals do you?" asked Draco as he looked over at Harry who was smiling. Tony sighed feeling slightly tired from having to rack his brain with animals to entertain the English detective.

"So Tony ready to go another round?" asked Harry.

Tony paled at the thought. "Ah no I think I'll pass, sorry." He said.

Harry pouted but turned to McGee, "You're so much cooler than him." he said as he jerked his thumb over at Tony.

McGee smiled softly at Harry. "Thanks Harry." he said as he had the urge to ruffle the others hair.

"Ok so heading to your house right?" asked Draco wanting to stop the fluffy moment between Harry and McGee.

Harry cupped his hand and placed his fist in to it. "I knew I was missing something" he said with a smile only causing Draco to sigh in frustration.

"Come on Potter, McGee." said Draco as he walked out of the bullpen area and toward the elevator.

Harry and McGee looked at each other before following the blond with Harry shouting, "Draco baby wait up!"

* * *

When McGee pulled up to his apartment complex and unlocked his door he saw that Larissa was sitting on his couch eating cheese puffs while watching All dogs go to heaven. McGee just stood there as her ear twitched toward them and she turned toward them. "Ah McGee I was wondering when you would get home!" she said smiling at him.

"Who are you, and how did you get into my house?" he asked watching her with apprehension.

"What do you mean I've been here the whole time?" she said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked McGee.

"Well you see," said Harry as he maneuvered himself into the apartment "Larissa there can change shape into a German shepherd."

McGee stared at them. "… … … I'm sorry come again?" he asked.

Harry looked over at Larissa, "I think that a demonstration would be in order." said Harry. Larissa nodded and soon stood up and shifted in to her dog form and barked at McGee before shifting back.

"See I'm Jethro!" she said with a smile.

"But you're a girl" he cried.

"Yeah and you never bothered to check." she said.

"B-b-but how can you be a dog?" cried McGee.

"Well about that," said Draco as he walked into the apartment as well and moved so that he was sitting in an arm chair, "We are detectives as we said but not in the sense that you know of."

"Yeah we do much more awesome stuff, like that potion that Ducky gave us earlier." continued Harry.

"Yup we are part of the secret Magic community, people over time have called us many things but we just go by the general term of witches and wizards." said Larissa with a smile.

"Wait you said you guys can do magic as in tricks and stuff?" asked McGee.

"No, no none of that petty excuse for magic like real magic." said Draco as he pulled out his wand and smirked at Harry. "Potter guess you're going to be my vic, I mean volunteer." said Draco as he pointed at Harry.

Harry just smiled and turned to Draco, "What are you going to do Draco baby?" he asked.

Draco frowned and twitched as he swished and flicked his wand "Wingardium Leviosa" he said as harry started to levitate.

"Ah Draco baby I thought you were going to immobilize me or maim me in some god awful way but you were so nice but I'm a little disappointed because you didn't have your way with me." he said with a smile. Draco's eyebrow twitched and soon dropped Harry about 5 feet off the ground letting him hit the floor with a loud thud. "Ahh that's not nice." said Harry as he rubbed his bottom as he stood up.

"Well you shouldn't have said anything." growled Draco back.

Harry pouted then turned to McGee, "And just to let you know, there were no strings attached on that one." he said with a smile.

McGee nodded slowly then turned to Larissa. "So why do you have Dog ears?" he asked.

"Because they make me look adorable." she said giving a large smile. McGee just stared at her as if to not believe her. She sighed, "Ok to tell you the truth it was when I attacked my handler way back when, You know how I was high on drugs. Well drugs and magic don't mix and this," she said pointing to her hears "is now permanent."

"Well there also other things that don't mix with magic like technology." said Draco with a smirk.

"So Harry was the one that broke Tony's computer?" asked McGee.

Harry scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah, yeah didn't mean to though." said Harry "I was really tired and a sleeping charm what all I needed."

McGee just stared at him. "If you're going to stay here there is going to be one rule that you must follow." Said McGee, Harry nodded waiting for McGee to continue. "Don't touch my Tech."

Harry pouted, but nodded none the less. "That's a good rule knowing Potter and his run with technology." said Draco.

"Oh come on it's not that bad!" whined Harry.

"Please, you almost got expelled twice because of technology and look at what happened with your phone." said Draco.

"My phone didn't die because of magic it was stepped on and our sixth year was not my fault." Harry said.

"Yes it was you were stalking me." said Draco.

"I thought you were turning bad!"

"That was not my fault it was more of a family decision." said Draco sternly. "And in my defense, tattoo removal is hard and painful you know."

"That's not my fault." said Harry.

"Again family decision." said Draco.

"Then what about our second year with that blasted car?" asked Draco.

"How do you know about that?" asked Harry.

"Please my god father was Snape, I knew what happened at school. There isn't really anything that I don't know with those blasted twins and YOU running around." said Draco.

"Well it wasn't our fault that your house elf wanted to try and 'protect' me by closing the portal and sending a bewitched bludger after me!" said Harry with a mild glare. "And really? You know that it was me and Ron polyjuiced as Crabbe and Goyle in second year?"

"You WHAT?"

"Uhhh….nothing?"

Soon they turned to McGee who was just staring at them. "Who ARE you people?" he asked.

Draco shrugged and replied "English."

Harry snorted and pointed at Draco "Ferret." which earned a glare from Draco

Larissa jumped up in the air "Adorable! Look at my ears." she said as she shook her head.

McGee stared blankly at them and wondered what the hell he got himself into. It would be a miracle if he got out of this with his sanity intact.

* * *

AN:

Wolf: Thank you people for reading this you are awesome and now we have to do the awesome answer to the reviewers that will get a cookie since they are so awesome for taking the time along with the people who took the time to fave and follow.

LIZARD: Uhhhh that's not gunna happen…..

Wolf:*looks over* and whyyyyyyyyyy is that?

LIZARD: *sheepish grin* I ate them all. They were fresh out of the oven and wellllll….who can resist warm delicious cookies? My tongue's all burned though *sticks out tongue and goes cross-eyed to try and see it*

Wolf: *stares blankly* REALLY! *sigh* well anyway is your tongue well enough to comment on the reviews?

LIZARD: *still cross-eyed and watching as she wiggles her tongue to see it better* Mnyeaaaahhhh I suppose. It's still all tingly but not TOO tingly so I gueeeeess I won't get distracted by it too much. *pauses and giggles* That sounded better in my head…

Wolf: *nods slowly and sees friend with awesome Tron flash drive* OMG that thing glows *now distracted as it glows and starts flicks wheel* Liz you do the first review I'll be right here playing with Frank's flash drive. *looks up at Frank* You're not getting this back.*goes back to flicking the wheel*

LIZARD: *stares at flash drive totally not listening to Wolf* Sooooo prettyyy…..spin, spin, spin, spin, spin, spin, spin, spin, spin, spin, spin, spin…

Wolf:*Slap hand* Stop that mine

LIZARD: Fine! *pouts* But only if you get me one!

Wolf: I was planning on it, just give me the money… wait weren't we doing something?

LIZARD: Playing with the flash drive? *hands over money* oh wait….no….well yes, but not what you meant. We wereeeeee….oh! Playing hot potato with the first review! Um uh…here!

Wolf:*sighs and goes to see who was the first reviewer was* OK well this cookie would go to GhostAnn… If we had any *glares at LIZARD, Liz shrinks back slightly* anyway we know that there isn't as much molestation of Draco as in the first chapter but we hope that the teasing would be enough to satisfy you until next time~. *Looks over at LIZARD* Your turn *does creepy smile*

LIZARD: *unaffected by creepy smile but happy now that Wolf isn't glaring at her any more* To Sakura Lisel who would have gotten the second nummy cookie if I hadn't eaten it…*Wolf glares again* Ehehehe um well….Harry's kind of used to all the random and disastrous things that happen around him so he kind of just sits back and watches until he needs to step in. And really, he's friends with the Weasley family and the Twins [he DID give them funding for their shop] so he's used to pranks and everything so the fire isn't anything he's concerned with. And the NCIS gang was so shocked over the combusting computer that it really didn't register to them that Harry was sleeping in front of it.

Wolf:*Jumps in fount of LIZARD* Ok now it's my turn to Reader-anonymous-writer. You would get the next cookie but once again you can't because of a certain scaly red head that I know. Ok now that we are done with the cookie stuff. We are glad that you got those funny mental images, and hope we gave you more glorious mental Images with this chapter.

LIZARD: Dear Mister or Miss , I understand that people like different types of things and so it makes sense that not everyone will like our version of Harry. Obviously this means you don't have to continue reading but I do have to comment on the second part of your comment. Harry is NOT inept. Just because he is finally taking the time to relax and be the person he wants to be without other people controlling his life doesn't mean that he can't do anything. It just means that he has two modes: his normal personality, which we have made as a happy person who teases Draco a lot because teasing is better than actual fighting especially now that they have to work together, and then there's his serious mode where he is the kick ass Auror that everyone knows he'd be. Thank you for commenting though, and if you feel like giving the story another shot just know that while this story will mostly be humorous there will be serious parts to it as well so you will see the serious side of Harry.

Wolf: Thank you LIZARD for our wonderful serious comment of this segment since all the others are awesomely awesome, like a certain Prussian I know (You get a cookie that I won't tell Liz about if you get that reference). Anyway to TormentedGirl, we are sorry to tell you that Harry is NOT gay… in the sexual sense, but in the Happy-go-lucky sort of way. But if we do decide to allow him to venture into the realm of sticks and balls, Harry would be more bi-curious then just Gay or straight. And he would be more curious on the relationship rather than the actual relationship. As well as to who he would be with, we have NO idea what so ever, Happy Holidays 0w0b.

LIZARD: mithrilandtj I'm curious….what was the Uh oh for? Just in general or was that in reference to our spelling error [thank you for that BTW] on us not saying Bull Pen. I can happily and without any guilt whatsoever say that Wolf wrote that part, but I admit I missed it when doing my grammar and spell check. I can't catch everything…..English major or not. T-T

Wolf: *glares lightly* if people wanted to know how bad a speller I was or how terrible my grammar is all they have to do is look at my other stories that you haven't proof read… but ah… ha ha where were we… oh yeah on to *looks at webpage* Sea Breaze2Ga… I have to ask is the 2Ga supposed to be toga or just twoga… I don't know I'm sorry TT^TT. Anyway… we thank you on your awesome review and hope this chapter is to your expectation. But I still want to know about your user name *spins around in a computer chair* please let me know please~

LIZARD: .angel yeahh Harry being a trouble magnet is the best part of things because you can get all creative and have soooo much fun with it! :D

Wolf: Ok to ZeroPhoenix00, does this help in your wondering on what happens next but now you have to wonder what will happen in our chapter three… would this be where I laugh manically… *shrugs* Whaahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahaha?

LIZARD: To ruth hammond yesh, I figure by this time in Harry's life he should be able to BS things…he HAS had a bit of practice in all of his "I'm fine" things during the books. Aaaaaand in order to be an Auror I figure they probably had to work on him for that so the suspects wouldn't manipulate him or find out info they shouldn't have.

Wolf: Ok now on to our last and most recent reviewer, Guest. Like what we said to TormentedGirl, Harry isn't gay and we really aren't planning him to be with anyone, he is just super happy-go-lucky. And totally awesome with his teasing of Malfoy and McGee for that matter now that he knows about magic and Larissa isn't going to let this get by if we can help it. D

LIZARD: Now that all the review responses are out of the way….PLOTTING TIME! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHA *gasps for air* Oooooh next time can we give out apple pie instead of cookies? And and and ice cream with it? Yeah? Can we? Can we? Can we? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? *puppy dog eyes as she clings to Wolf*

Wolf: *smacks Liz on top of head* No, we are having cookies and that's final, and I'm putting a lock on the oven so you don't eat the cookies this time *frown and crosses arms and turns away from Liz* and with this were done until next time~. *waves spastically with LIZARD*


	3. Business, magic, and Alcohol

It was unusual for McGee to be the last one to work, but it figured that the unusual things started to happen when Harry came into the picture. For one there was Tony's suicide computer, then McGee of all people getting kidnapped, and now McGee was late? It had to have been Harry's fault.

"For the 5,000th time, I'm sorry!" Harry complained as he followed three steps behind McGee, who was trying to speed away from his trailing companion. "How was I supposed to know that would happen?!"

"He's your friend and it was your genius idea!" McGee grimaced as he forcefully sat down at his desk.

"He's not my friend!" Harry protested standing in front of McGee's desk before putting both hands on the desk and leaning forward. "Now how many times do I have to apologize for it?"

"Woah there McGrumpy!" Tony interjected with a grin as he bounced over by McGee. "That sounds like there's a good story there!"

"Leave it Tony." McGee demanded shooting an irritated look at both Harry and Tony.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad!" Tony wheedled.

"If he does not wish to share, then he does not have to Tony." Ziva protested. "Although I too would like to know what has happened."

"It's nothing Ziva." McGee forcefully said.

"That's not what you said when you woke up!" Harry argued, flailing his arms.

"Oh ho ho, what's this?" Tony leered. "Did you get some McLovin' last night?"

"Leave it alone, Tony." McGee groaned.

"Aww come on! What happened?" Tony grinned. "Was she blonde? Gorgeous?"

"It was a blonde all right." Harry snickered.

"Not one word." McGee spat at Harry.

"Oh do tell!" Tony said, slinging an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Well my partner and I were at Tim's place cuz y'know, what with the case having me stay there and all," Harry began. "when somehow the idea of a drinking contest got brought up."

"It was your fault and I'll sick Abby on you if you say another word!" McGee cut in.

"I do not see why you are so against sharing what happened." Ziva frowned. "Should you not be proud to have gained the attentions of a beautiful woman?"

"My partner's a guy. You've spoken to him on the phone?" Harry admitted. "Draco Malfoy. Blonde, prissy, homophobic Draco got drunk and decided he really wasn't so homophobic."

"I hate you." McGee groaned.

"Wait…you're telling me McGoo here got hit on by your partner? Pale, snobby blonde guy?" Tony incredulously asked before laughing.

"That's the one." Harry agreed. "Frisked is the better word for it though."

"That's why you don't drink with a Brit." Gibbs said as he walked past them and to his desk.

As Tony and Ziva hurried back to their desks, McGee was still sitting at his desk with Harry standing in front of it, and Gibbs' phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs." Gibbs said as he answered his phone. "Alright be right down." As he hung up and headed to the elevator he told the team. "Abby's got something."

After glancing at the team quickly, Harry decided he'd follow Gibbs. The problem about that however is that 1) Gibbs didn't say he could come along 2) the elevator had already closed by the time he decided to follow Gibbs and 3) well Harry never got to three because he decided to head down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Tony called after him.

"Oh, just…around." Harry casually replied before disappearing down the stairs.

As he raced down the stairs to Abby's lab, he heard the loud pumping bass of her music. Intrigued, Harry popped in and caught Abby's attention just before the elevator dinged.

"What band is this?" Harry asked.

"Brain Matter. They're good, right?" Abby grinned.

"I'm still expanding my tastes, but I like the beat." Harry shrugged with a slight smile. "I'm Harry."

"Abby, Forensic Extraordinaire." Abby said with a mock curtsey.

"Oooh sounds science-y and complicated." Harry teased.

"It is so you better be impressed!" Abby scolded.

"What do ya got Abbs." Gibbs cut in as he walked up beside her.

Knowing that he'd otherwise be in the way, Harry started walking around and looking at everything in the lab. He knew not to touch anything, but he could still look and wonder how the hell someone works the lovely pieces of tech.

"Major Mass Spec has been feeling a little under the weather, but I've got results on everything else." Abby said pausing to coo and stroke Major Mass Spec for a second.

"Abbs." Gibbs said.

"Right!" Abby said, bouncing back to her desk and pulling up the results. "I've run the results like four times because it just doesn't make any sense. I mean, there's always a trace of _something_ whether it's poison or dirt or something but these? Nothing! Well, not _nothing_ exactly because scientifically there's always going to be something and so—"

"Abby!" Gibbs cut in. "What'd you find?"

"Nothing! That's what I've been saying Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed. "There are absolutely no extra traces outside of the normal components of the human body. I have absolutely nothing to tell you except I have nothing unless Major Mass Spec finds something."

At that moment Harry froze. He had recently stopped next to the tech that Abby gestured to and he could feel his magic reacting with its close proximity. All he could do was pray that it didn't blow up or anything like Tony's computer did. At least the computer didn't have important evidence.

"Oooh looks like we've got some results!" Abby cheered pulling up the findings on her computer when rather than blowing up, Major Mass Spec let out a happy trill. "Nothing too different from the other results Gibbs, but I can tell you that the only particles found on the body match the samples from the crime scene."

"Thanks Abbs." Gibbs said kissing her cheek before raising an eyebrow at Harry, who had let out a sigh of relief, and leaving the lab.

"Bye Abby, see you later!" Harry grinned, tugging on one of her pigtails before dashing after Gibbs.

When Harry and Gibbs completed the short walk to Autopsy, Harry decided he was never going to go against Gibbs unless necessary. He had that Severus Snape vibe…not saying that he was a snarky mean old git, but that buried somewhere inside he was a protector (specifically of those he promised to protect…like his team) and took that job damn seriously, and thus was not a person anyone would want to cross on a good day, let alone on a bad day when even breathing wrong warrants a very violent take-down. That wouldn't stop Harry from bending the rules however; he just…wouldn't explicitly break any of them.

"Well Mr. Winters, I'm afraid I'm quite stumped as to what caused your unfortunate demise." Ducky told the dead body on his Autopsy table before looking up when the door opened and Gibbs and Harry walked in. "Ah Jethro, Harry, impeccable timing as always. As I was telling our Lieutenant here, I can't determine the cause of death. At first glance it would appear to be the neck abrasion, but upon closer examinations the evidence proves it was not a lethal blow."

"So what one minute he was alive and the next, oh hey I'm dead?" Harry asked, looking troubled.

"That is what it appears like Harry." Ducky agreed, sending him a significant glance. "However I would venture a guess that he was tortured before his sudden death. His muscles and nerves show hints of violent twitching as if electrocuted, though there were not any signs of electrical burning on the body."

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs said before he headed back to the bull pen, Harry trailing behind shortly after.

As they made their way to the rest of the team, Harry was trying to decide what he should do. Ducky had pretty much implied Lieutenant Winters was held under the Cruciatus curse before being Avada Kedavra'd, if the glance was anything to go by. Unfortunately that means that the killer is a wizard and with McGee being the only one at NCIS besides Ducky to have any knowledge of the Wizarding World, there was no way to really get NCIS to back off of the case. Especially if he was reading Gibbs right and the normal excuses won't work on him.

"What do we have?" Gibbs prompted the team when everyone crowded around the center area by the plasma screen.

"Lieutenant Kai Winters. Born in Hawaii just like his mother Kiele. She married Captain Edgar Winters when he was stationed in Hawaii and when Kai turned 16 they moved from Hawaii to Florida where Edgar was born." Ziva said.

"He went to a boarding school when he was 11 until they moved. Ho'okalakupua, apparently it's a very prestigious school and it's very hard to get into." Tony continued. "He got high scores until he graduated and went to college here at NYU. At 25 he decided to join the Marines and he worked his way up to Lieutenant without many problems."

Harry perked up when he heard the name of the school. He _knew_ that was a wizarding school, not just because of the obvious starting age as 11, but because it was one of the few other schools he bothered to remember. Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbottoms, he knew from personal experience with the Tri-Wizard tournament, then there was Salem in Oregon [originally it was going to be in Massachusetts but they figured that was a tad too obvious], and Ho'okalakupua in Hawaii. Salem he remembered because it was kind of ironic that they'd name a school after the town where the witch trials were remembered most, and he remembered Ho'okalakupua because it was fun to say. Ho'okalakupua.

"Most people had many good things to say about him, although they agreed he could be very secretive about his talents and some have commented that in drills he is average but in real combat situations it is as if he flips the lever and becomes highly proficient." Ziva cut in.

"Switch. It's flip the switch." Tony corrected.

"Are they not the same thing?" Ziva questioned.

"Well in this context yes, but that's not how the saying goes." Tony said before going back to Lieutenant Winters' file after Gibbs slapped the back of his head. "Thank you. Anyway he doesn't seem like anything all that special Boss. No reason to kill him at least."

While Ziva and Tony were going over Lieutenant Winters' life Harry snuck off to the window away from the desks and called Larissa, thankful he had thought to get a new phone before the drinking fiasco, and asked her whether or not there was only one wizarding school named Ho'okalakupua anywhere and if Kai Winters actually attended there and learned magic.

"His records are a little bland, but not to the point where I'd say they were forged." McGee said. "His Doctor's visits and shots are inconsistent. It seems he kept up with all the vaccinations up until he went to Ho'okalakupua. Then, once he's in Florida or NYU the visits start back up again. Other than that, a few speeding tickets, and being arrested at a party where drugs were found he's clean."

"Hey um…where's Director Vance's office?" Harry cut in after walking back over to them upon getting verification from Larissa.

"What do you know?" Gibbs questioned with suspicious eyes.

"Kai falls under my jurisdiction. Sort of." Harry said with a shrug.

"Sort of?" Tony scoffed. "How can it 'sort of' be in your jurisdiction?"

"The Boarding School for one, the suspicious way he died for two." Harry retorted. "Director's office, where?"

"Follow me." Gibbs said to Harry before turning to his team. "Dig up anything else you can find on Winters."

Although Gibbs really didn't have to show Harry the way to the Director's office, he didn't trust the way Harry was keeping information from them. Especially when it seemed he knew more about Winters and the way he died than anyone else did. That being said, Gibbs was going to keep a close eye on Harry.

"Director Vance, in light of new evidence in Lieutenant Winters' case there is a strong connection back to Britain and as such it would be negligible of me to not demand a joint investigation or for me to take over the case entirely. However I would rather not cause any tension between myself and Agent Gibbs'—or his team—so I will be perfectly fine with a joint investigation." Harry formally said.

"On what grounds?" Director Vance asked with a raised brow.

"The signs of torture within the muscles, the fact that Winters went to the boarding school that he did from ages 11-16, and the fact that he was alive one minute and dead the next. That is the MO of the people my agency hunts down, and more often than not they also torture their victims before killing them and all of it is, for the most part, untraceable." Harry said.

"You do realize I have nothing to go on but your word, Detective Potter." Vance said after a minute of studying him and glancing at Gibbs.

"Only until I get my superior on the line sir." Harry countered.

Vance stared at him slightly impressed, or shocked it was hard to tell with his impassive face, before inclining his head a bit. With a soft breath of relief, Harry pulled out his phone and called the American Ministry of Magic.

"Yeah, it's Harry Potter. There's a vic at NCIS that links to the Department." Harry said cutting over what the secretary was trying to tell him. "Yes, thank you that would be great. I'll put him on the line." Harry paused and held the phone out to Director Vance. "It's for you."

"This is Director Vance of NCIS." Vance said to the person on the line, his gaze never leaving Harry. "I understand, but the only way I can sign off on a joint investigation is if I know everything you know or I speak with you in person." Vance paused as he heard an excited _something_ happen on the other line. "You'll be here in an hour? I see. Alright then." After hanging up Vance set Harry's phone on the edge of his desk. "We'll see about that joint investigation in an hour when your boss gets here."

"Great, now…what are we going to do for an hour?" Harry asked, losing most of the professionalism he held minutes before.

*One hour later*

Minister of Magic George Weasley and his secretary entered Vance's office, slightly distracted as they shuffled through various papers and muttering to each other about what needed to be covered. At Vance's cleared throat, George looked up and nodded to his secretary before turning his full attention to the Director of NCIS and the silver haired man with him.

"Director Vance, I am George Weasley. I believe we spoke on the phone earlier?" George introduced to Vance.

As George was introducing himself and being the sole attention of Vance and Gibbs, Harry and George's secretary exchanged a look and a hand signal and placed wards around the room so that no one would interrupt them or hear something they shouldn't. It was a close call really as Gibbs had noticed the movement of the two, but they covered their actions by having the secretary give Harry some paperwork that he'd have to eventually go over anyways.

"Area is secure, sir." George's secretary stated before pulling out some contracts and handing them to both Vance and Gibbs.

"Excellent. Those contracts in front of you are as binding as can be and, unfortunately, need to be signed before I can let you in on our side of the investigation. I've done enough research on your Agents to know that they won't let this case slip away from them and a joint investigation is required. While I can't begrudge your Agents' dedication, I must insist that they listen to whatever my Agents say. If they say jump, you jump. If they say run away, _you run away_. The perpetrators that we are chasing are more dangerous than anything you've come across and my men have more experience finding and fighting them than your entire agency put together." George said, serious as can be.

Vance and Gibbs exchanged slightly startled looks, not that anyone could really tell, before turning to the contracts in their hands. After quickly skimming through them both men raised an eyebrow at how thorough the veiled threats were if any of the information was to leak out. With a slight nod from Vance, both he and Gibbs signed the contracts and turned to George for an explanation.

"Great! Now that the boring stuff is out of the way…" George trilled happily, whipping out his wand and transfiguring a comfy couch for himself and throwing himself into it. "we can get to the fun stuff!"

"You haven't changed at all!" Harry bit out through his laughter.

Startled, George turned his attention to Harry, who he somehow didn't notice before, and his eyes lit up and a huge grin wound onto his face.

"Harrykins! I heard you were in the US but I didn't know it was _you_ who called this in!" George exclaimed, leaping up and glomping Harry. "How long have you been here? Have you already been kidnapped yet? Was it you or your partner that found the connection? Who _is_ your partner? Why don't you call or write anymore!"

Vance and Gibbs stared dumbfounded at both the fact that the chair George had sat in used to be a normal chair and was now a reclining couch, and the once serious man [George] was now like a child at Christmas and rubbing his cheek against Harry's. They almost felt sorry for Harry, but then remembered all the crazy things that happened and how annoying he could be and instantly thought it was justified. Their only concern was that George would join forces with Harry and the sanity of the Agency would be broken.

"It's been a week or so, yes, I did, Draco, and because you never replied!" Harry answered.

George paused in his cheek rubbing to look at Harry with wide eyes. "Wait Draco as in Malfoy, little annoying prick with a stick shoved so far up his ass that even Slytherin himself would feel it if he was alive?"

Harry chuckled, "The one and only. But I will say he is a lot more fun to tease now, and he isn't that bad anymore now that the war is over."

George nodded in understanding, "True, true he was trying to be daddy's little clone and follow You-know-who."

"George how many years has it been since Voldemort was defeated and you still can't say his name? If you can't do that, then do what I do now and make fun of his name; like calling him, Tommykins, snake face, shed master, plastic-surgery-gone-wrong man, Chronicle insane or even making up your own." Harry said, starting with a frown and ending with a giggle and a shrug.

"Oh I knew there was a reason we kept you!" George said glomping Harry and rubbing his cheek against Harry's once more.

A cough caught their attention and they turned to see it was Vance. "Now that you two have… caught up, why don't we get back down to business so that they other agents won't get suspicious with Mr. Potter here?"

George sighed as he let go of Harry and went back over to his couch and reclined into it. "I was thinking that we should have it so that detective Potter should be a Liaison between the two administrations, leaving Harry and detective Malfoy in charge of apprehending the suspects. In addition to having your team report what they find on the suspects, we can have arrangements so that the suspects can be charged here in America under your court system and imprisoned in your justice system with some wizarding help with the said imprisonment. Any information we find will be relayed through either Harry or Malfoy."

"I can agree to that." Vance said with a nod as his eyes moved over to Gibbs and raised a brow at him.

Gibbs was quite for a moment before speaking.

"I want to bring my team in on the whole magic aspect so that there is team work between our two agencies, and it would prevent problems for Potter and Malfoy if they are in a fight alongside us and can't do magic because they don't want us to witness it." Gibbs said thinking about rule 15 (always work as a team).

"I agree what that, however they will be held to the same punishment as you two are about leaking any information about our society." George said as he nodded his secretary and she pulled out her wand and waved it and three more copies appeared in front of her of the contract that Gibbs and Vance both signed then handed them to George with a "Here you go sir" and stepped back to where she originally stood. "We will bring them in on the case at a later time, and when they are brought in they will be forced to sign these." George continued as he handed Vance the papers.

"How would I get these copies to you once they are signed?" Vance asked after quickly looking over the papers.

George gave a smile at how much Vance doesn't want to betray their trust. "An owl will be stationed here and you can give the copies to it and it will immediately fly to me." George said giving another nod to his secretary who then took her wand out again and waved it, resulting in a small cage with a Eurasian Pygmy owl inside.

"This little guy knows what to do when you hand it the papers." George said as he placed the Owl on the table close to the windows. "Now that this is done I think that this covers everything, Harry would you mind escorting me out?"

As he and his secretary moved to leave, George transfiguring the couch back to the original chair. Harry nodded and stood and followed the two out.

When they were out of the office George turned back to his secretary, "Go back to the office before me I still have some things I need to speak Harry about." The woman nodded and soon left. "So Harry, how much does Gibbs's team know about us?" asked George as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry sighed and soon explained how when he and McGee were kidnapped that the death eater had silenced him daily and forced to take Veritaserum, along with how Larissa had revealed herself as an animagus.

When George heard about Larissa he chuckled. "I would have liked to have seen his face when she changed."

Harry had to hide his amused face. "It was pretty comical, he was so shocked that he fainted right there and then." Harry said. "By the way, what happened to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes?"

"Oh I'm still running the shop, but it's more of a hobby; can't really be in it without thinking of Fred." George solemnly said.

Harry gave his friend and a shoulder squeeze knowing that his twin's death was still hard on him.

* * *

While Harry was talking to George, Gibbs had moved to where his team was. "There is going to be a joint investigation with the British ministry and NCIS. Potter is going to be our Liaison between the two agencies." Gibbs said.

As soon as the words left Gibbs mouth McGee felt a shiver run down his spine as well as a small feeling of dread pool in his stomach. He turned to his computer again and started to type furiously to continue to find information that they might have missed on Winters.

Tony saw McGee shiver and start typing furiously. "What's wrong McGruff did you sniff something out?" Tony asked.

McGee paused in his typing and glared at Tony, "Your computer" he said as he then turned back to his typing.

"It's not my fault that my computer decided to die on me." Tony said with a scowl.

* * *

When it was time to go home, Harry and McGee both hopped into Mcgee's car and he drove back to his apartment building. When they arrived they headed up to McGee's apartment, when McGee opened the door both he and Harry stared as Draco and Larissa grappling each other.

"You stupid mutt get off, that last rolled taco is mine!" growled Draco as he pushed Larisa back.

"Oh Drackie, I love you but I have to say this last piece is mine." Larissa smiled as she leaned forward almost nose to nose with Malfoy.

"Oh Draco how could you cheat on McGee like that, and with Larissa no less!" Harry said with tears in his eyes and his hands clasped together as he watched the two.

Malfoy who had his back turned toward the door spun around shocked with his face turning a bright red color. "P-pppp-POT-" started Draco, but as soon as he was distracted he wound up on the floor with Larissa onto of him with a large smile on her face.

"Yes Victory!" she said as she took the rolled taco and took a big bite out of it. She then turned at looked at Harry and McGee. "Hi guys you're home early."

They both said hello before Harry turned to Draco. "You know you're being really affectionate when you're sober, totally different from last night." Harry said with a smirk.

Draco glared at Harry, "Potter you know I won last night."

"Sure you did that's not what you said last night."

"That's it Potter I want a rematch right here, right now!"

"Alright Draco baby only because you asked so nicely." Harry said with a large smile as he went to the kitchen to get a few bottles of rum and some shot glasses.

McGee just stared at both of the wizards and groaned while rubbing his eyes. "Not again," he moaned.

As Harry set the shot classes with the alcohol in it he looked up at the blonde. "You're not going to guess who the minister of the American branch is."

Draco gave him a slightly fearful look, "Do I even want to know?"

"Oh just one George Weasley." said Harry with a large grin.

Draco paled. "You're kidding right Potter, because that's not very funny!"

"Yup apparently he's really good at it too. Never would have thought I would see a serious George Weasley, well except for during the war." Harry said.

"Well at least now the Weasels have someone they can be proud of." Draco said.

Harry frowned, "That's not nice; I mean Ron is an Auror and Ginny is in training for becoming a movie Hair dresser."

"Your friend is just a paper pusher and has no cases or skills to even handle drunken flobber worm. Plus the youngest in that clan of children could shove it for all I care since she was always hanging off of you like she was some accessory to the walking talking Harry Potter doll; plus who in their right mind would think styling someone's hair as a job? It's something a house elf should do!" Draco said rolling his eyes in exasperation.

Harry had to secretly agree with Draco a little especially when it came to Ginny. After Hogwarts they had tried to go out for a while but it just didn't work since she was only in it for the fame and trying to manipulate that fame into getting out of things, such as the law. It got so bad he had to take out a restraining order on her.

"Well now that that tidbit of information is out of the way, let's start this contest." Harry said as he held up the shot glass.

Draco followed his example and they both threw back the alcoholic beverage.

Harry smirked as Draco grimaced a little. "Burn there Draco baby?" he asked batting his eyes at the blond.

Draco glared and placed his shot glass down. "Give me another!"

Harry smiled and did as told and filled the shot glasses up again with the alcohol and they continued through the night with Larissa and McGee watching from the comfort of the couch.

After about the thirteenth shot Draco was swaying heavily while his eyes had a glassy look to them and there was a blush on his cheeks. Harry smirked as he watched the blonde.

"You alright there Draco baby?" he asked while he wandlessly transfigured his shot into water and threw it back. He had been doing that since he started feeling a nice buzz in the back of his head. Sure he was cheating but he wanted blackmailing material for later and he needed to be a little sober for that.

"Potter I am more then all right." Draco glared as he leaned heavily over to the right almost tipping over.

Harry once again filled the glasses up again and handed it to Draco who nearly spilled the liquid out of the glass. They threw back the shots and Draco was soon on his back.

"The world is spinning and there are so many colors." Draco said as his eyes narrowed and he saw McGee on the couch. Before he could move his vision was filled with Harry.

Harry smirked as he slowly moved his hands all around Draco's body trying to find something. Draco just stared at him.

"Potter~ what are you doing?" he said in a slightly whiny voice.

"Ah don't worry Draco it will be over soon" Harry said as his fingers brushed against the corked top of the potion vial he was looking for.

Taking it out Harry looked at the oatmeal colored potion that was a sobering potion that he knew Draco carried on his person at all times. Popping the cork Harry tipped the potion back and drank it.

Harry gagged and leaned forward so that his was almost on top of Draco. That potion had to be a sobering potion if it tasted like anchovies dipped in garlic and hot pepper powder all covered in peanut butter.

While covering his mouth trying not to vomit from the taste of the potion alone Harry failed to notice the legs that wrapped around his waist but didn't fail to notice the arms that wrapped around his neck. Looking down Harry saw Draco trying to imitate a sloth on a branch and he had a coy look on his face.

"Hey Potter~, let's go down to the Shrieking Shack and do some shrieking of our own!"

Harry looked at Draco and smiled. "Sorry Draco baby, but the Shrieking Shack is all the way in England and we are here in McGee's apartment."

Draco pouted before replying, "Well then Potter how about we make our own Shrieking Shack right here, right now?"

"You tell me that when you're sober and I'll think about it." Harry said with a winked.

Draco smiled at Harry and let go of him, then curled up into a ball and promptly fell asleep.

Harry smiled as he watched his partner, if only he could be that cute when he was sober things would be awesome, but then again…where would the fun in that be?

Standing Harry looked around the room and saw that Larissa and McGee were asleep on the couch. Larissa taking almost the whole couch with her mouth open, and McGee curled up in a ball with his hands under his head. Harry smirked as he took his wand out and did a quick swish and flick motion and levitated McGee over to where Draco was and placed him next to the blonde.

Smirking wider as the Blond snuggled up close to the NCIS agent and wrapped his arms around McGee's neck like he was a teddy bear and buried his nose in McGee's hair then mumbled something incoherent. Harry then waved his wand some more and dispelling their cloths so that they were only in their boxers.

Harry couldn't pass up an opportunity like this, reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and started taking pictures of the cute 'couple' knowing that he was going to have nice blackmail material for later. After the pictures were taken Harry put his phone away and then laid down on the floor excited on what the reactions of tomorrow will be.

* * *

The next morning, bright and early, one Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo used his spare key—the one he flirted out of the landlady a while back—to enter McGee's apartment. He knew there was something fishy about his probie's behavior and the best way to get it out of him is by being his annoying self. Without any further ado, Tony opened the door with a bright smile and a chipper greeting about Rule 1 only to have it fall short at the tip of his tongue at the sight before him.

Tony's brain could not compute why his probie was full on spooning against very _male_ Detective Malfoy on the floor. As Tony shut the door and rubbed his eyes before walking a bit closer to see no, that really _was_ Draco Malfoy that his probie was using as a giant teddy bear, Harry started to wake up.

" 'Lo?" Harry blearily asked, putting on his glasses again. "Oh, hey Tony."

"Hey Harry." Tony replied, still dazed by the scene in front of him. "Why's McGoo…?"

"Whuzz for brekkie?" Larissa sleepily asked as she shuffled out of McGee's room wearing a pair of McGee's boxers and a wife beater.

"Wait but—if—then why—what-" Tony stammered, pointing at Larissa and then at McGee and Draco, and then squeaking slightly when he realized Larissa was wearing the joke pair of boxers he got Tim for a past Christmas.

"Oh right, you guys haven't met." Harry said. "Tony this is Larissa, Larissa this is Tony. Tony's on McGee's team and Larissa is essentially my CI."

"Right yeah, hi." Tony said, before continuing as he points over his shoulder at McGee's prone form. "Why isn't McGee in bed with you?"

"Originally it was on the couch, but that got uncomfortable fast. Besides, I loaned him out to Draco last night." Larissa waved off with a cute yawn.

McGee chose this as the perfect time to wake up, but unfortunately for him Draco wasn't about to let him go.

"Potter~ be a Gryphin-whore and let me slither-in." Draco sleepily muttered as he used some Slytherin jiu-jitsu and clung to McGee's front when he felt McGee start to stand up.

"What?" McGee slowly blinked, pausing in an awkward crouch.

Draco didn't reply as he continued to cling onto to the agent. McGee needing to use the bathroom knew that he needed to get the blonde off of him before his bladder had other ideas. Placing his hands on Draco's shoulders he tried to push the blonde Auror off of him only succeeding in having the blonde slide down his body as he stood up and having the other male's face in perfect proximity to his crotch.

Draco, only noticing that his pillow had moved slightly, clung tighter to McGee's waist and snuggled into McGee's crotch causing the agent to groan.

McGee now noticing DiNozzo standing there stared for a moment before he looked down at the blonde then back at Tony.

"Wait, Tony this isn't what it looks like" McGee said as he tried to get out of Draco's clutches effectively waking the blonde up. Draco not realizing what was going on looked around the room until he saw McGee's crotch in his face. Blinking a few time in trying to register what it was his eyes widened comically and he gave a very unmanly scream and released McGee's waist and flailed his arms in a way to wipe the dirty muggle germs off of him only to smack McGee in the crotch.

McGee gave a grunt then crumpled on the floor right on top of Draco who was still freaking out, only to stop because he started to feel the ever present hang over start to kick in. The pressure of McGee's body was _not_ helping as it only aggravated the blonde's pounding head ache.

McGee tried to roll over a couple of times before finally he was successful in doing it, curled into the fetal position clutching his crotch as to protect his family jewels from further harm form the blonde ferret.

Thankful for the weight that was now off of his body, Draco slowly started to search his body to find two things were wrong. One was that he was very much naked except for his boxers and two he couldn't find his hangover potion. Angry Draco opened his eyes and saw the one person who he knew would be the one to take it, "Potter" he said with a growl.

Hearing this Larissa smirked and turned to the man-who-beat-voldemort-too-many-times-to-freaken-c ount. "Pay up I win" she said. Harry frowned and grumbled something about snakes always blaming Lions then handed her a small back of what sounded like money.

Tony seeing all this didn't know what to do he was shocked most of all but still he didn't understand it. Wanting some answers he turned to Larisa to ask her a questions but some movement at the top of her head caught his attention. Shifting his eyes up he saw the lovely pair of dog ears on her head and his jaw hit the floor.

"Why do you have Dog ears?" he asked as he continued to stare.

Before Larissa could reply Harry smiled and piped up "Because she's a bitch."

Larissa glared at Harry and gave a growl in the back of her throat. "What did you just call me?" she asked in a dangerous tone. Harry realizing his mistake slowly backed away from the female animagus putting his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. "Nice Larissa, I was only stating the truth" he said as he felt his back hit a wall.

Larissa gave a smirk as she shifted in to Jethro and began to attack Harry who was shouting about this happening again as the German Sheppard attacked him for the second time in the last 48 hours.

After being attacked for about 20 minutes a very haggled looking Harry came out of the small little dust cloud that had formed during the attack (you know like you see in the old school cartoons when people are fighting). Followed by a very happy looking Larissa who looked over at Tony and gave a happy bark before bounding over to the very Special Agent DiNozzo and pounced on him and transformed back into her human form. She had a large grin on her face as she startled Tony's stomach, then leaned forward so that the only thing Tony could see was her cleavage. Larissa looking down at the agent who had a slight blush on his face inwardly smirked as she gave a sigh and jacked a thumb over at Harry.

"Does he ever learn?" she asked him not really expecting an answer.

Tony shocked at both the sight of Larissa on top of him and the fact that she had transformed into Jethro and back into a _woman_ almost broke his little mind so he just said the first thing that popped into his mind. "Jethro's a girl!"

* * *

AN:

LIZARD: So…..this may be 2 ½ chapter too late [the ½ being we're posting this now] buuuuuut *takes a breath and pulls out a cue card and reads seriously* "Neither the world and characters of Harry Potter or NCIS belong to LIZARD or wolfer, the only things we own are: Larissa, the plot, and any other characters not explicitly mentioned in either NCIS or Harry Potter." *turns to wolfer* Did I do that right?

Wolfer: *turns and smiles* yeah I think you did, but I can't believe that I totally forgot the damn Disclaimer… though I think the readers kinda knew that we didn't own the characters and didn't notice it was missing cause if we did either the Books of Harry Potter or the plot line of NCIS would be either a lot more interesting or funny, though I would vote for the funny with anything else…. So should we start the review now and the yummy spice cake I made for our seven reviewers? *pulls out spice cake pan from pad locked oven. Sees one piece missing and glares at LIZARD* WOMAN!

LIZARD: What?! I didn't eat it this time! See?! *pulls out the missing slice and holds it in wolfer's face* I was just getting it ready and warmed up for the first reviewer! Besides, I got chips for breakfast~

Wolfer: *Glares* That may be true but one thing I want to know is how the HELL you got the oven open with my damn padlock on it! You don't know the combo…. Hell even I don't remember that crap and I remember that it's supposed to be easy. Anyway I'm going to be watching you from now on and you can't have any Cheesecake for the next 3 chapters, as well as having the first review. *crosses arms over chest and glares*

LIZARD: *gasps in horror* T-There's going to be cheesecake? B-But but I was good! *wolfer: *snorts* * I was! And you got the padlock that has a key on the back in case you forget the combo. I figured you didn't remember that so I grabbed one of those keys and put the other key on the counter.

Wolfer: *Glares in a way that would freeze the sun* Oh really, *flips pad lock over and sees key hole*… The Hell this isn't my pad lock! *Sharply turns to LIZARD* What did you do!

LIZARD: *snaps fingers in remembrance* Right! That's _my_ padlock…I found your scrap of paper with the combo to _your_ padlock on it and traded out the padlocks cuz I figured we'd either forget the combo or lose the paper by the time we posted this chapter so if it was the cool ones that had a key on the back it wouldn't matter so long as we still had one of the keys.

Wolfer: *groans and face palms* I know I should have put that in secret zombie apocalypse bunker. Anyway since you're such a 'good girl' right now I'll take the first review and the precut slice of cake goes to *dramatic drum roll* Reader-anonymous-writer yeah~! All I have to say to you is one I'm glad you like this. Two I'm glad you are wishing Harry and Draco good luck. The third and last thing would be… WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION ME! I'm as much a person on this two man team as LIZARD. If it wasn't for me we wouldn't have some of the funny scenes along with the animal name game… how could you, your cake has my tear baked in them I hope you enjoy my blood and sweat that I may or may not have laced along with my tears… *perks up happy* anyway LIZARD you're next.

LIZARD: *warily looking at wolfer* uh….maybe I got wished luck so I wouldn't get in as much trouble with you? *cautiously questioning as she hides behind the table in just enough time to dodge the knife flying past her head* Ehehehehehehe~ ummmm anyways n-next up is ZeroPhoenix00: Yes! Mission accomplished! I hope we keep making you laugh longer and longer and longer each chapter—umm…but n-not long enough to suffocate you. We don't want to lose readers cuz we make they laugh to death! *nervous laughter* umm….have your cake!

Wolfer: *looks over at LIZARD* wait but wouldn't laughing to death be a good thing since you're releasing endorphins and stuff… don't answer that I know what you're going to say and there will be a lot of pouting and a lot of but but but-ing.

LIZARD: Um…I was just gunna say that laughing to death may be one of the best ways to die…but not if we want to keep up our views and other stuff for the chapters…

Wolfer: *thinks about it* true anyway we should continue with SeaBreeze2Ga… were not going to be able to figure out your user name's pronunciation are we… Anyway we're glad you like the chapter and that it's well done. Well here is the more that you couldn't wait for though I did take us like 5 months to do… but at least we are balancing college homework and stuff with it…. And we hope you like this as much as the last two.

LIZARD: Now on to: mithrilandtj! Hmmmm that's an interesting image…Harry high on caffeine. *pauses and thinks about it* oh god that would be terrifying! *shivers at the thought* Harry is finally able to be himself and make his own decisions so I figure he's able to back off that emo brooding faze he was in all throughout school. James Potter got rid of his energy by playing Quidditch and tormenting Slytherins *cough cough Snape cough cough* but I figure since Harry can't really do that _now_ he needs some outlet for the energy and I'd much rather him be spastic happy than bouncing off the walls Prankster Badass who targets everyone. Although…..no, not even _I_ am that mean as to unleash that horror upon anyone in the NCIS world…..

Wolfer:*stares at LIZARD* hay LIZARD do I need to get the rope out again

LIZARD: *hangs head like a scolded child* no, I'll be good

Wolfer:*gives LIZARD a large grin* good now on to Fi Suki Saki: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I didn't even realize that we are even making Harry act like one Alfred F. Jones. I mean I'm totally glad that you made the connections cause well all I have to say is Fuck me sideways in New Mexico since I clearly missed Texas and Nantucket. But still… … … crap I lost my train of thought… Looks at review… oh right awesome Hetalian person thingy. We're glad that you like that we called Draco a Ferret and that Ducky know EVERYTHING but it would make sense with his travels around the world and he did claim I believe that the Mallard family was prominent in the UK… don't remember which province XD. Ok now with the lines of Draco having a hard time with saying Harry's name we made it that for Draco it is just Habit that he would call Harry by his last name and he feels more comfortable to say it then his first name. For Draco saying his first name would equal Harry being his friend or he just doesn't like Harry… which ever you prefer. Now with McGee… he's just fun to mess with I mean Come on.

LIZARD: To Ichigo Mirai I'm glad that you think this is good and funny! I'm with you on wanting to know what comes next…we haven't quite plotted and planned it out just yet XD

Wolfer: Ok now we have our last and Final Review… that would be the awesome last piece of spice cake going to…imjustarandomlyawesome56

LIZARD: *pushes Wolfer out of the way and starts bouncing spastically* OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOM GOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG *gasps for breath* OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOM GOMGOMG! *sheepishly* I love your user name

Wolfer: *Gasps as unearth self from all the OMG's then glares takes out rope and ties up LIZARD* You told me that you would be good. Ok now back to what I was saying *Glares over when hears LIZARD gasp* NOT ANOTHER WORD. Any way were glad that you think that you thing that this is hilarious and that you could see Harry molesting Draco we do try our best when it comes to that and I'll admit we have fun writing that and laughing at each other's part anyway this concludes our posting of this chapter I have to say for the both of us since I'm going gag LIZARD as well since she can't seem to be quiet since I have said your awesome username I'll try and makes some other treats for you readers so please R&R so we can have more fun writing this. Bye *spastically waves then starts dragging Lizard toward the closet*

LIZARD: *somehow manages to remove gag* BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~


End file.
